Serial
by mrslee
Summary: A series of murders that take place in New York City are linked solely by their depravity. Is an escaped Child Molester to blame? Or is it somebody with a more sinister motive? Established EO.
1. Missing

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Dick Wolf and Associates and the main storyline to 'Wire in the Blood' creators ITV. **

**Hey all! I thought I'd post this a little earlier than expected. I know, I'm that nice! Anyway, this story is very heavy on the psychological aspect BUT there's more E/O smut…so we call it even? Now, I understand that once an E/O relationship was made obvious to IAB, they'd be forced to separate; they're not. It's explained within the story, but in reality it wouldn't be allowed to happen….give me a little leeway and just enjoy them together! Lol!**

**Also, this story has been adapted from the TV Show 'Wire in the Blood', the episode called "Nothing but the Night". While it may sound as though taking the idea and most of the psych talk from the show is easy, it's not. It's extremely hard and laborious – especially when I had to change the crimes to be of a sexual nature and include the Detectives in it. **

**So, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to read and review!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Morris Commission**

**One Police Plaza, Manhattan**

**Monday, October 21**

**9:27am**

"Captain Donald Cragen"

No matter how many times he found himself fronting the committee members, he always had the distinct feeling that he had done something wrong; even if he hadn't. Maybe it was the formal attire they were all forced to show up in. Or maybe it was the frown that seemed to constantly etch the faces of those that sat on the committee.

"Captain Donald Cragen, Manhattan Special Victim's Unit," the voice repeated with a little more force.

Probably the latter, Cragen mused to himself, as he rose from the rickety chair he was seated in at the back of the room. He edged his way through the row of other disgruntled Captains and Officers and strode purposefully to the wooden pulpit at the front of the room. The small lamp that sat upon its surface emanated a heat that exacerbated the one that sat beneath Cragen's dress uniform.

The Commissioner stared down at him from the stage, "Captain Cragen, there's only one reason why we're meeting with you today," he paused, whether for dramatic effect or not, Cragen couldn't decipher, "have you made any inroads into the initial disappearance and whereabouts of Graham Kenny?"

Cragen opened his file, shifting through his notes. Despite its obvious purpose, the small lamp hardly lit up a quarter of the pages he was sifting through. The Commissioner cleared his throat loudly in impatience; the sound intensified due to the stillness in the room.

"Graham Kenny was last seen two months ago by his parole officer as part of his regular parole requirements," Cragen began, "That was Friday, August 17th at approximately 7:30am before he was scheduled to start work. He never clocked in, and has been missing since," he paused, leaning in towards the microphone a little more, "Surveillance was put on his place of residence, his parent's residence, place of work and other known haunts. Airports and State lines have been on high alert with clear instructions to apprehend Kenny if he appears at any of these places."

The Commissioner frowned, "so, basically we have no idea where this child molester is hiding?"

Cragen shifted uncomfortably, "no sir. He's disappeared…for want of a better word," he trailed off lamely.

The Commissioner didn't look impressed, "how was this allowed to happen?"

It was Cragen's turn to frown, "with all due respect sir," he stood a little straighter, "we found him and the court's convicted him – he was no longer our problem. If anyone should be here being interrogated, it's the Parole Board Representatives." Cragen's heart began to thump faster at his outburst.

Surprisingly, the Commissioner's expression softened slightly, "we understand the pressure everyone is under – especially with the sudden increase in crime. However," Cragen swallowed, "the public is up in arms and it's our duty to protect them. We need this guy found before he touches another kid"

Cragen nodded ruefully, "yes sir. But there's only so much people-power we can expend on this guy. We have a number of open cases, and several pending"

The Commissioner gave Cragen an even look, "just keep Kenny somewhere near the top of your priority list"

Cragen sighed, "yes, sir"

"Good. Next; Captain William Goosen, Brooklyn Homicide"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Soon-to-be) Benson and Stabler Residence**

**West 51****st**** St, Manhattan**

**Monday, October 21**

**4:15pm**

The sun was beating down on their backs; hot and extremely strong. It would have been somewhat bearable if it wasn't for the humidity that was almost suffocating. Moving box after box from the hired truck into their new apartment wasn't helping either, and despite their extensive police training, their muscles were beginning to tire from all the heavy lifting.

"Is that the last box?" Olivia whined, placing her hands on her hips and leaning back to stretch out her sore muscles.

They gave a satisfying crack as she moved, and she let out a contented sigh.

Elliot looked at Olivia from over a box, smiling lightly, "Olivia, quit complaining. You had ten times more than I did"

Olivia folded her arms indignantly, "I am not complaining"

Elliot chuckled, handing her the last of her boxes, "Yes, you are"

Olivia pretended to collapse slightly from its weight, "Shut up Stabler, this better be the last one"

She turned just as he used his elbow to close the door of the car, his hands occupied with a container labelled 'random stuff'. The breeze of the air-conditioner in the foyer rushed into her face as the door opened, cooling the sweat that had beaded on her forehead and arms. She sighed contentedly again at the feeling.

Olivia readjusted the box in her arms to press the button for the elevator, almost dropping it in the process. She frowned at Elliot's smirk. They had given the elevator quite a work-out; Olivia didn't realise her tiny apartment had held so much. That was until it took her two late nights and a lot of help from Casey to pack it all away. Olivia had only compartmentalised her life into boxes once before; and in that case it had only been one, albeit large container. Now she had over ten sitting in the living room of their new apartment, filled to the top with all her personal affects she had acquired through her years at the academy and the force.

Their new apartment was roomy - two bedrooms - and was closer to the precinct than their previous residences. Cragen had, had to inform IAB of their relationship as soon as they had sat in his office late in the afternoon three and-a-half weeks ago, informing him of their desire to change their living arrangements.

However, they were surprised when IAB hadn't forced any significant changes. Cragen had said that while in theory, fraternisation with a colleague was disallowed; investigations, interviews and paperwork were processes that weren't affected by one's personal relationships to the extent that a change would have to be made. He had stressed however, that if they got into situations where personal feelings would interfere with their decision-making, then they would be required to swap partners. They were aided in the fact that the voluntary wait-list to become a Detective in SVU was empty.

Munch and Fin had begrudgingly agreed with the decision, and they had since operated as if no change had occurred. Elliot and Olivia had become quite adept at separating their work and personal lives. Although, a little bit of flirting here and there helped to lighten the mood in the squad-room; even if Munch swore they were going to give him a heart-attack.

Elliot pushed the door to their apartment open with his hip, allowing Olivia to pass before entering himself. She set her box on top of the stack of others labelled 'bathroom', before heading to the fridge for some source of re-hydration.

"Oh, thank god that's over," she sighed, taking a large gulp of water from the lone bottle she found.

Elliot laughed from where he was settling his own box in the corner of the room, "we still have to unpack"

"Don't remind me," Olivia said, offering the water to Elliot.

He took it gratefully, swigging the rest of the contents in one large swallow. Olivia crinkled her nose as she watched most of it spill down his chin. Elliot grinned at her, throwing the bottle over her head and into the sink with a resounding 'clunk'. He moved closer, placing his hands around her lower back, pulling her into him.

Olivia laughed, putting her arms over his shoulders, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, "you feeling me up?"

"Of course not," Elliot scoffed, moving his hand up and under her shirt, trailing his fingers along her spine; eliciting a shiver.

Olivia cocked her head the side, smiling, before pressing her lips to his neck, trailing her tongue along the water that had made its way down from his mouth. She got to his jaw, kissing her way along to his lips. Before they could connect, she bypassed them, and continued to the other side of his face, and back down.

Elliot groaned in frustration, "Liv"

Olivia smiled wider, pressing her lips lightly against his, "what?"

Instead of answering, he moved one of his hands up to the back of her head, fisting it in her hair to pull her mouth against his forcefully. Olivia let out a surprised gasp, and Elliot took the opportunity to move his tongue past her open lips. Olivia's hands moved from the back of his head to around his waist and up his back, pulling him closer. Elliot twisted them in an awkward pirouette, until Olivia's back was up against the counter-top, the bench pressing into her lower back.

Olivia ground her hips into Elliot; making him tear his lips away from her to release a groan. They were both considerably out of breath, and Olivia took advantage of his distracted state to move her hands to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head.

She ran her hands lightly over the newly exposed skin until she reached his shoulders, using them as leverage to push herself up onto the counter behind her. Elliot grinned at her agility, moving between her legs, his hands resting on her short-clad thighs.

"Feel like christening the kitchen?" Olivia asked seductively, pulling in her bottom lip.

Elliot leant forward to press a kiss to her collarbone, "You have no idea"

Olivia shivered at how gravelly and deep his voice had gotten; but before she could respond in kind, the trilling of a cell-phone came from the other room.

Elliot groaned, leaning his head against her shoulder, "you have _got _to be kidding me," he said, his frustration evident.

Olivia looked down. _Very _evident.

He lifted his head, pressing a kiss to the tip of Olivia's nose, "we'll have to pick up on this later"

He left the room to answer the phone, Olivia hopping down from the bench, her legs wobbly from the state she was left in. She could only imagine what sort of pain Elliot was experiencing.

Elliot wandered back into the room with the phone against his ear, "ok, captain. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes," he snapped his phone shut.

Elliot nodded at Olivia's unspoken question and she headed for the bedroom where some of their work attire had already been unpacked, in preparation for calls like the one they'd just received. Elliot joined her and they dressed in comfortable silence, sighing at the interruption that would leave Elliot more than a little worse for wear.

Olivia gave him an apologetic look as they exited the apartment, "poor baby"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Marshal Residence**

**Park Avenue**

**Monday, October 21**

**4:40pm**

Elliot and Olivia pulled up alongside a number of squad and CSU cars, where a hive of activity was occurring in front of the police tape. The tape in question was cutting off access to one of the many Brownstones that sat along the stretch of road. They exited the car, pushing their way through the mob that had converged, providing their identification for one of the officers keeping the crowd back.

"Benson, Stabler: SVU," Olivia said mechanically, ducking under the tape with Elliot, as the officer nodded.

Melinda was waiting for them at the entrance of the house, trusty file on hand. She offered them both a pair of latex gloves, before leading them into the spacious foyer. Pulling the gloves on, they were taken through the living room and stopped when they saw the body of their victim sprawled on the floor just outside the kitchen. To the side, leaning against the wall, rested an ironing board; bloody footprints staining the fabric that covered its surface, marring its flowery pattern.

"Her name's Paula Marshal, thirty-seven years old. It's hard to say what the cause of death is at the moment. It seems that there is considerable trauma to her head and torso. We found a steam iron lying in the kitchen with blood on it, which CSU is dusting for prints, so that might be the murder weapon," Melinda moved forward, pointing at the board, "The ironing board was placed on top of her, the bloody footprints suggest that she was then jumped on repeatedly, so I'd assume that there's also significant internal injuries as well"

Olivia shook her head, pulling on her gloves as she crouched down to take a closer look at the damage caused, "pre or post-mortem?"

Melinda shrugged, "Well her hands are tied behind her back to stop her from moving, so I'd say pre-mortem. But I can't say for sure until I get her onto the table"

Elliot's brow furrowed, "was she raped?"

Melinda handed Elliot the folder, "there's trauma to her pubic region, but not from penetration. I'd say she was kicked repeatedly"

Elliot's eyebrows rose, "Time of death?"

Melinda pointed to a note on the file Elliot was holding, "I estimated time of death at 12pm. It's only a rough estimation, I can tell you a lot more after the autopsy"

Elliot jotted down the points pertinent to the investigation before handing the file back to Warner, "thanks"

Olivia rose from where she was crouching next to the body, "anything else?"

Warner nodded, pointing behind Olivia's shoulder to the kitchen, "the perp left behind a message"

Olivia's eyes widened at what was staring back at her. In bold scarlet letters, the phrase "screw you" was inscribed.

Olivia pulled her eyes away, turning to Melinda, "is that blood?"

Melinda nodded, "we've taken a swab. There's so much blood here in the living room that there's every possibility that it belongs to the victim, but I'll have to get the blood work done to make sure"

Elliot tore his gaze from within the kitchen, focusing instead on placing his note-pad back into his pocket. As he looked down he noticed an array of magnetic letters lying on the floor.

"Liv, look," Elliot called, pointing at the various words that had been spelt out on the carpet.

Olivia joined his side, frowning as she read the words aloud, "dog, cat, fish," she turned to Melinda, "was this done by the kids?"

Melinda shook her head, "they've been with their father this week, and according to her neighbour, Marshal was by herself the entire week. No guests, just her"

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look, "Get CSU to take some photos of these, and a photo of the message our perp left behind"

Melinda nodded, passing on the instructions to O'Halloran who had just finished dusting the door-frame of the kitchen.

Melinda turned back to them, "Munch and Fin have been canvassing the neighbourhood, they might have some more information for you"

Olivia smiled gratefully, "thanks Melinda, we'll see you at the autopsy"

Melinda smiled, turning back to the body that lay before her. A group of CSU techs prepared to help her move the victim, the zipper of the body bad sounded louder than it usually did in the small space of the doorway. Exacerbated perhaps by the atrocious way in which this woman's life had been taken.

Elliot and Olivia re-traced their steps back to the entrance of the residence, just as Munch and Fin appeared from behind an ambulance.

"The love-birds," Fin said; it was the way in which he greeted the two of them when it was just the four of them.

Elliot gave a wry smile, "Warner said you had something for us?"

Munch nodded, flipping through his notes, "nothing life-altering. Only that there were three suspicious-looking cars parked in the area either last night or today," Munch ran his pen down the side, "the nosy neighbour that reported that, is apparently very into vehicles and their makes, so his descriptions are supposedly accurate"

Elliot snorted, "Sounds like you built a great rapport"

Fin looked at his partner from the corner of his eye, "the guy really stuck in John's craw," Munch rolled his eyes, "gave him a run for his money in the fashion stakes too"

Olivia chuckled lightly, "anything else?"

They shook their heads in unison, "nothing. Everyone that lives on this street have their heads so far up where the sun don't shine, that they wouldn't notice their house has been broken into unless their maid's maid told them so," Fin said sarcastically.

Elliot nodded, "well, Warner gave us plenty to work on. Cragen'll want to know what's happening"

The group watched silently as Paula Marshal's body was wheeled from her house slowly and deposited into the back of the ME's van, before making their way back to the precinct.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Squadroom**

**Monday, October 21**

**5:30pm**

"What brings you to these parts Doc?" Elliot asked brightly, as the psychiatrist looked up from the newspaper he was reading at Elliot's desk.

"Your captain had me brief another detective on an open case," Huang explained, "and I'm free until this evening. Thought I'd hang around and say hello"

Olivia smiled as she wheeled the incident board into the middle of the squad room, "well, now that you're here, maybe you can help us figure out what was going on through this perp's mind"

Huang rose an eyebrow in interest, "what makes him so psychotic?"

Olivia began to tape up the photos from the crime scene, placing a large-scale photo of the victim pre-mortem in the middle, "her name's Paula Marshal, thirty-seven years old. She's a divorced mother-of-two"

"Is the ex-husband a suspect?" Huang asked, taking in the photos from the crime-scene, "there's a purposeful choice of domestic implements; maybe a comment on her as a mother? Or a wife?" He stood silently in thought.

"Well they divorced because he had an affair with a much younger woman," Elliot said, taking the seat Huang vacated, "so if anyone had a right to be angry, it was Paula. Her medical reports indicate the on-set of fatal secondary cancer, so he would have gotten the kids quite soon; no motivation there. But he does have a previous conviction for assault from when he was a lot younger," Elliot finished, reading from the police database on his computer screen.

"Who did he assault?" Huang asked.

"He couldn't handle being dumped, so he beat his girlfriend," Fin said, twirling his pen in his finger, Elliot nodding in the affirmative.

"She was raped?" Huang asked Olivia, who shook her head. Huang's eyebrows rose, "that's interesting"

"Why? She was stomped on with an ironing board, I'd say she suffered enough" Olivia replied, slightly surprised.

Huang gestured his hand at the array of photos, "well, being raped would have explained the level of violence in the attack," he turned to the rest of the detectives, "the words on the fridge, the jumping up and down on her lifeless body with the ironing board. Was anything stolen?"

Munch pored over the report in front of him, "according to the ex-husband, nothing of importance. All electronic equipment was accounted for; her purse the only thing that was gone through, the house was just trashed"

Huang rubbed his chin with his left hand, and picked up the marker with his right, "so it was a blitz attack. Anger and defiance with low-level robbery," he wrote as he spoke, before back to the group, "I really don't think the ex-husband would have escalated to this sort of violence. Was there anything in the fridge out of the ordinary?"

Olivia shook her head, "just the usual stuff, frozen veggies and desserts"

"And these magnets were where?" Huang asked, pointing at the image of the magnetic letters lying on the carpet.

"In the living room, on the rug," Munch explained.

Cragen clicked his tongue, "do we have anyone else to suspect other than the ex-husband?"

Elliot cleared his throat, "her mother said that she was having issues with an electricity company. In particular an electrician she owed money to. So they're the only two leads we have"

Munch sat back in his chair, "I get the feeling that Marshal knew her attacker. There wasn't any forced entry and the initial attack took place in the foyer, so she had to have opened the door for our perp"

Huang nodded, "on the surface that's a very natural conclusion. But I don't think that's what we have here"

"Well, what do we have?" Olivia asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Huang shrugged, "I don't know yet"


	2. Suffocated

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Dick Wolf and Associates and the main storyline to 'Wire in the Blood' creators ITV. **

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this, and remember to read and review! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, as you know, life gets in the way! So enjoy chapter 2, and I promise to upload chapter 3 quickly ok? ...well….as quickly as I can!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Office of the Medical Examiner**

**One Police Plaza, Manhattan**

**Tuesday, October 22**

**9:12am**

"I can tell you straight off the bat that this woman suffered considerably," Melinda sighed, as Elliot and Olivia stood to the side of the steel autopsy table.

Paula Marshal's body had been cleaned up as best as Melinda could manage with the extent of the injuries to her head and torso. Her face was a blotchy purple and blue, the colour that they had long ago associated with death and loss. Melinda had pulled the sheet covering Paula to just above her breast-bone, so that the bruises that covered her upper body were more visible.

"How did she die?" Olivia asked, frowning as she analysed the pattern of bruises that tarnished her previously tanned skin.

"Blunt force trauma to her head; the steam iron's your murder weapon, no prints." Melinda stated, "She also has three cracked ribs which I attributed to being jumped on multiple times with the ironing board"

Elliot shook his head, "post-mortem?"

Melinda nodded, "one of the ribs had pierced her lung, but the amount of blood that entered it would suggest it was post-mortem. The contusions on her head are severe; I'd say she was beaten around the head more than ten times. Combine that to being jumped on and kicked severely between the legs…" She trailed off.

"So she definitely wasn't raped?" Olivia asked.

Melinda shook her head, "no fluids were present, just abrasions consistent with being kicked"

Olivia exchanged a look with Elliot, "What did she do to anger this guy so much?"

Melinda covered her face again with the sheet, "the ex-husband was in this morning to ID her, Munch and Fin are questioning him now. The way this woman suffered, I hope you find this guy soon"

"Yeah, we do too," Elliot replied, moving towards the exit with Olivia, "thanks."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Interrogation Room**

**Tuesday, October 22**

**9:30am**

"When can I go home and be with my children?"

Dominic Elleson was a forty year-old Investment Banker from Wall St, with the attitude to match. He was dressed sharply in a designer suit, and his matching designer shoes tapped impatiently against the floor of the interrogation room. Munch had remained at the back of the room, still and quiet. Fin, who was sitting opposite Elleson, had fixed his most disinterested stare on his face.

Fin leant back, "we just have a few more questions concerning the break-up of your marriage"

Elleson shifted slightly, "why should the past matter?"

Munch moved from the back of the room and sat on the edge of the table next to Elleson's right elbow, "you'll find that the past is quite pertinent to the present; if you believe otherwise than the Government's insistence to forget the faults of their past has impacted on you in regards to your own life and you're now more susceptible to Government exploitations."

Elleson's face twitched in confusion, "what's he talking about?" He directed his question at Fin.

Fin shrugged, "I think he's asking if you want a lawyer"

Elleson shook his head, eyeing Munch warily, "I have nothing to hide; I just want to get home to my children"

"Where were you last night?"

"Home. With my girlfriend. All night," he leered at the last part.

"How convenient," Fin said, scooting his chair closer to the table, "when was the last time you saw Paula?"

"About two nights ago," he answered, his eyes flashing slightly at the mention of his ex-wife.

"How was she?" Munch asked quickly.

Elleson flinched at the way Munch asked the question, "Okay I think. We don't really talk about our feelings"

"Did you talk about anything?" Fin asked, smirking inwardly at the uncomfortable look on Elleson's face.

Elleson frowned, "There was nothing to talk about. After a divorce there's nothing much left to say"

"How old's your new girlfriend?"

That got him; Elleson shifted again, increasingly uncomfortable. Munch was practically sitting on his lap.

"She's twenty-two," Elleson finally answered, "but I don't see why it's so important"

Munch finally rose off the desk, dropping in the seat next to Fin, "That's a big age difference"

Elleson shrugged, "really? We don't notice"

"Did that make Paula angry?"

"At first. But it was the sort of initial reaction you'd expect from an ex"

The questions were coming at Elleson thick and fast and he was coping quite well; especially with the personal overtones. Fin and Munch exchanged a look, both agreeing that this guy wasn't hiding anything – other than his modesty.

"Would you and your girlfriend agree to provide a DNA and blood sample to aid in our investigation?"

Elleson nodded, "whatever. We did nothing wrong"

Munch and Fin rose, "we'll take you to the lab"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Denny's Diner, Upper Manhattan**

**West Broadway**

**Tuesday, October 22**

**1:39pm**

Denny's Diner was a popular place for cops to enjoy lunch with their counterparts. Constantly buzzing with conversation, Denny's burger and chips were the best in the city. The low prices made up for the cigarette smoke that wafted from the games room; and a little bit for the odd cockroach now and then. In the booth closest to the door sat Olivia, Elliot, Munch, Fin and Huang.

"Do you put things on the fridge?" Huang asked, taking a sip of his water.

Olivia nudged Elliot's side, "this one has a whole box dedicated to fridge magnets sitting in our apartment"

Elliot paused mid-chew, "whahhdt, uotf fjdih nfn me!"

Olivia snorted, "I think he said that I had more boxes than him," Elliot nodded, gulping some of his water, "which is bull."

Huang interrupted the comment Elliot was about to make, "my point is why do you put things on the fridge?"

Fin shrugged, swallowing the bite of his burger, "so you don't forget"

Huang nodded enthusiastically, "exactly. Somewhere you won't forget, somewhere you won't fail to notice," He put up both his hands, palms out in front, "maximum impact"

"The perp wanted to make sure we knew he was angry," Munch suggested, wiping his mouth with his napkin,

Huang gave a half shrug, "but why 'screw you?'" He paused in thought, "why not 'bitch', 'whore', 'slut', 'die'?"

"Nice, Doc," Elliot said, taking a large bite out of his burger, pushing his plate with his free hand towards Olivia who was eating his fries.

"No, it's 'screw you'," Huang said, ignoring Elliot's comment, "Screw who? Screw Paula? Or screw us?"

Before anyone could answer, a cacophony of pagers sounded from where they were resting on the detective's hips.

Olivia got to hers first, "That's Cragen," she turned to Huang, "feel like coming to another crime scene?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mariano Residence**

**Canal St, Little Italy, Manhattan**

**Tuesday, October 22**

**1:55pm**

"We'll canvass the neighbourhood, and you take the crime scene," Munch suggested, as they arrived at the address Cragen had given them.

Elliot nodded, exchanging a look with Olivia and Huang, "sounds good"

Munch and Fin disappeared into the thronging crowd standing outside the Italian restaurant on the corner of the street, as Elliot, Olivia and Huang turned towards where O'Halloran was dusting the door-jam to their victim's residence.

They smiled as they passed, spotting Melinda standing outside one of the doorways off the corridor, making some notes in her folder.

Melinda looked up as they approached, "Joseph Mariano, 78 years-old," she pointed into the room with her pen, "he's lost around 15 degrees. So at a rate of 1.5 degree per hour, he's been dead about 10 hours"

They nodded, moving into the room. The room itself was messy, clothes strewn across the floor and chair sitting next to the window. The bed took up most of the space within the bedroom's confines, where their victim was sitting. His back was to the headboard and his legs were straight out in front of him. From his waist, up, a black bin bag was covering his body.

Elliot turned to Melinda, "why'd you call us?"

Melinda gave her folder to her assistant and made her way to the other side of the bed, "there's trauma to his genitals which is consistent with the sort of kicking that Paula Marshal endured"

Elliot nodded, "cause of death?"

Melinda shrugged, "we were waiting for you to come to cut open the bag," she replied, pulling a pair of scissors out of her equipment case.

She moved forward, and carefully began to cut a neat, straight line down the centre of the bag, handing it to a CSU tech who was holding open a large evidence bag. Melinda leant over the body, and pointed at finger marks that circled the thin neck of the victim.

"Looks like manual strangulation," she reported, pushing Mariano's head back a little so a photo could be taken, "your perp's right handed, the thumb is on the right hand side of his neck," she turned to Elliot and Olivia, "the marks are consistent with a face-to-face attack"

Melinda opened the man's closed eyes, "his eyes have some blood present; petechial haemorrhaging," she stated matter-of-factly, "he was definitely asphyxiated."

While Olivia made a note of it on her pad, Elliot was more interested in the hole's that were scattered all over the victim's torso, "What's that?"

Melinda moved her finger over the marks, "I count 24 needle-like marks," she turned and took the evidence bag a tech had offered her, "and I think this is what caused it," she finished, handing the bag to Elliot.

He turned it over in his gloved hands, "a compass? Like that thing you use to draw circles?"

"And map distances on atlases," Olivia offered, noticing the sharp end of the compass that was stained with blood.

"This was done pre-mortem," Melinda said, running her finger over one of the wounds "These wounds had started to congeal"

"The body tried to heal itself," Elliot said, eyes wide.

Melinda nodded sadly, "this guy was tortured"

They turned to Huang, who nodded, "just like Paula Marshal"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Squadroom**

**Tuesday, October 22**

**3:00pm**

"The only thing out of the ordinary, apart from the smell in the restaurant, was a dark car parked in the general vicinity last night," Munch said wryly, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

Huang wasn't listening; he was instead taking in the images of both crimes that sat side by side on the board in front of him.

"Same killer Doc?" Elliot asked, chewing on the end of his pen.

Huang shrugged, turning, "there are some similarities, but the mode of death is so different," he began to pace, "when you're killing someone you don't have time to experiment; you find out what works and stick with it,"

"So they're not linked?" Olivia asked, offering Elliot some of her chocolate bar, which he took appreciatively.

Huang turned back to the board, standing in front of the section for Paula Marshal, "well the first murder was a blitz attack," he moved to Joseph Mariano, "the second murder was more your usual sadist; slow, deliberate and done for fun. The only connection we can make, apart from being kicked in the genitals is that, psychologically, the signature in each case is torture"

"Do you have a profile for us?" Fin asked.

Huang shook his head, "the only thing I can give you is that the person who committed this crime will have committed a crime in the past"

Elliot nodded, "what sort of offences are we looking for? Sex Offences?"

Huang chewed his lip thoughtfully, "Only those that involved assault and imprisonment. Oh, and the killer will have tortured animals as a child"

Munch's eyebrows rose, "great; we're looking for a freaking psychopath"


	3. Stalked

**Ok, I'm sorry. It's been a long time between updates….but you know what? SMUT! That's right; the lovely Sam (aka MariposaAngel18, who is in my favourite author's page) has yet again offered her services and delivered a delectable serving of e/o getting it on. The first couple of sections are casefile, the last section…uh….not so much. I thank Sam explicitly for her fantastic writing abilities, and am glad to say that the next smut you see (chapter 4 or 5…I haven't decided) is a collaboration by the best authors on this website – Sam AND Kinseyjo. Yes, that's right; they went crazy and agreed to write a collaborative piece for little old me! Wow, how special am I….but you'll all have to wait a few chapters ok? So enjoy the e/o smutasticness (yes, I made that up!) that occurs, and thanks again to Sam for her wonderful work! Remember to read and review…yes you! I can see you reading and leaving! You only have to write one word!**

**Laura**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Squadroom**

**Wednesday, October 23**

**8:45am**

"Ok, thanks" Elliot said, putting the phone back on the receiver.

"What'd she say?" Olivia asked, not looking up from the DD-5 she was finishing up on.

"They found urine on the carpet at both crime scenes, and it's being tested now," Elliot reported, sitting back in his chair, folding his hands on his stomach.

Huang, Munch and Fin entered the bullpen, coffees in hand, "what's being tested now?" Munch asked, resting a cup of tea on Olivia's desk.

"The urine that they found on the carpet at both Vic's houses," Elliot repeated, nodding his head in gratitude as Fin passed him a coffee.

Huang raised his eyebrows in interest, "that's odd. Anything else?"

Elliot nodded, "the blood on the fridge wasn't Paula Marshal's, her ex-husband's or his girlfriend's"

Huang's eyebrows rose further, "that's so strange"

Olivia nodded in agreement, "there was so much blood in that room"

"Given the rage of the attack, it's unusual that the blood isn't the victim's," Huang affirmed.

Munch sat down heavily in the chair behind his desk, "It could be the killers, or they could have brought it with them," Munch suggested.

Huang cocked his head to the side in thought, "If they brought the blood with them, it would require organisation – you bleed the victim, and store it, knowing that you're going to use it. If that's the case, why trash the house? The crime is too disorganised to be that organised, so it'd have to be the killer's blood" Huang finished, seemingly unconvinced.

Olivia sipped at her tea cautiously, "what do you think about the urine?"

Huang shrugged, "Was it found on anything specific?"

Elliot shook his head, "Warner says it was a puddle of urine in both cases,' Elliot read off the notes he'd taken during his call with the ME.

Huang sat on the edge of Olivia's desk, drinking his coffee thoughtfully, "Urination in this case can have two meanings; it's either a conscious act of defyment…"

"Or?" Elliot prompted.

Huang gave him an even look, "Or they wet themselves out of fear"

Silence filled the room at Huang's analysis. The fax machine to Munch's left stirred into life and a page came through; Munch snatched it up and began perusing it.

"The lab got back with a clean footprint from the ironing board from our first murder," he said, not looking up.

"What are they?" Fin asked, leaning forward over their partition.

"They said it's a Treadman range of work boot, size 11.5. Lab tech makes a note that the limited wear on the sole indicates a recent purchase, and it's only sold in a few Manhattan outlets"

Fin tilted his head, "but the electrician had a solid alibi."

Munch shrugged, watching Elliot pick up his ringing phone, "I know."

"Stabler," Elliot said, answering his phone, "mhmm. Ok, we'll be there ASAP"

Olivia sat up, "who was that?"

"Morales," he replied, "he has something for us"

Fin rose from his chair, "well, we'll hit the shoe stores, you get to TARU, and we'll meet somewhere in the middle"

"Sounds like a plan," Elliot said, following Olivia out of the squad room.

"And I'll just get back to my office," Huang said to the empty bullpen.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Technical Assistance Response Unit**

**One Police Plaza, Manhattan**

**Wednesday, October 23**

**9:15am**

"Hey Ruben," Olivia said, as they entered Morales' office.

"Morning, Olivia, Elliot," he replied, finishing the last of his coffee, "I've got the tape set up on another system across the hallway," he explained, rising, and leading them through the corridor to another lab.

"What've you got?" Elliot asked, standing next to Olivia and behind Morales who was inserting a tape into the machine.

"Its surveillance tape from the shopping centre Paula Marshal was at the morning of her death," he fast forwarded the tape, "we got footage of her leaving the parking lot, and this,"

Elliot and Olivia leant forward, over Morales' shoulder. The footage showed a near empty car-park. Paula Marshal's car, a white car to its left and a blue car behind hers the only ones on-screen. They watched as Paula Marshal finished loading groceries into the back of her car and started to drive off. The blue car that had been behind her began to creep forward slightly, following Paula's car to the exit of the car-park; turning in the same direction as Paula left.

"How do we know he's really following her?" Olivia asked.

"The place is empty, and you can see the car wait for her, and then follow," he turned to Olivia, "and from what I hear, this is the only lead you've got. But,"

"But?" Elliot repeated.

"We ran the plates and got a name. Problem is, we called the guy who owned the car and he reported it stolen the other morning," Morales explained.

Elliot nodded, "was it genuine?"

Morales nodded his head, "he seemed pretty angry about it"

Olivia sighed, "Any leads on the theft?"

"Nope," Morales said, sitting back heavily, "sorry detectives"

"I hope Munch and Fin had more luck," Elliot said as they left the room.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Shoes N' Sox**

**West Broadway, Manhattan**

**Wednesday, October 23**

**9:38am**

"Detectives Munch and Tutuola," Munch informed, holding up his identification to the young girl, Sophie, who was behind the register.

This was the last shoe retail store on their list, and so far they had, had no luck. This one was the furthest from the precinct, and in the middle of a notoriously bad neighbourhood; rife with prostitution and drug dealing. The bell that sounded when they had opened the door seemed to startle the young woman standing behind the counter. She had regained some sort of composure as they stood in front of her; introducing themselves.

"What can I do for you detectives?" Sophie asked, her hand unconsciously pulling her shirt's hem down lower.

"We're after your sales records for the Treadman range of work boots," Fin explained, noticing the girl's eyes widen slightly.

She recovered well, smiling, even if it didn't reach her eyes, "I'll get the Manager for you. She'll be able to help with that sort of thing"

She disappeared into the backroom, replaced by a portly looking woman, with a bright, shiny face.

She gave the detectives a genuine smile, "Hi, I'm Marina Klein; Sophie tells me that you're detectives?"

Munch nodded, "yes. We're conducting an investigation, and we need your help"

"Of course," she answered brightly, "anything for New York's Finest"

Fin inwardly rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. But at least she was trying to help.

"You sell the Treadman range of work boots, we understand?" Fin said.

She nodded, "just got them in. Are you interested in purchasing a pair?"

Munch shook his head, "no. We're actually after your sales records for them"

Marina smiled widely, "well that's easy. We haven't sold any. In fact, the only pair to leave this store, is the pair that was stolen last week"

Munch's raised his eyebrow, exchanging a look with Fin, "do you know who stole them?"

Marina shook her head, "no idea. They were there in the morning and gone that night as I was taking inventory. I reported it to the local precinct, but they were unable to make any inroads"

She looked as if her only child was murdered, Fin mused to himself.

"Thank you so much for your help," Munch said, turning to leave.

He stopped when he felt Marina's hand on his forearm, "anything for the police," she said, giving a coy smile.

Fin made his way across the room and exited the store before he burst out laughing. Munch joined him three seconds later.

"Don't say anything," Munch warned, heading towards their sedan.

"Fine," Fin said, folding his arms as they walked, "but you're an old man, you should take what you can get"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Stabler and Benson Residence**

**West 51st St, Manhattan**

**Wednesday October 3**

**7:30pm**

After both sets of detective's unsuccessful mornings, Cragen had assigned them all paperwork on the pending cases in their unit instead. They spent the entire day working through DD-5's, a briefing from Casey for an upcoming trial and the bad news that one of their witnesses had pulled out of testifying for court. However, some coaxing on behalf of Olivia had seen her change her mind; and the day had ended on a high.

Olivia and Elliot now found themselves unpacking the last box in their apartment.

"I can't believe you have that many clothes," Elliot said. "Look, I have a third of the wardrobe!"

Olivia giggled, "Stop whining Stabler, we're almost done."

Elliot chuckled, "You hungry? I feel like pizza," he answered for himself, before Olivia could say anything.

Olivia watched Elliot disappear into the kitchen to place the order. She was folding up her last pair of pants when something caught her eye. She grinned and grabbed the pale pink silk teddy.

"Liv, do you want wings or breadsticks?" Elliot hollered from the kitchen.

"Wings, baby." Olivia replied slipping into the silk number.

She padded softly down the hall and listened for the end of his conversation. She heard the distinct sound of the phone being placed on the hook, so she entered the kitchen to find him now rummaging around in the fridge. She turned, smiling to herself as she perched herself provocatively on the table.

"How long before they get here?" Olivia asked causally.

"30 to 45 minutes. Not soon enough if you ask me. I'm fucking starving." Elliot grumbled not bothering to look at her as he continued to rummage through the scarce contents in the fridge.

Olivia frowned slightly before something behind her caught her eye. She reached for it silently, Elliot still distracted by some expired Chinese leftovers.

"Why don't you have some fruit until the food gets here?" Olivia suggested in a throaty voice.

Elliot grunted and closed the fridge. He turned around to reach for a piece of fruit only to find Olivia sitting in the middle of the table with her legs spread and a peach sitting between her thighs. Elliot sucked in a harsh breath at the sight that greeted him.

"Christ, Liv!" He growled, feeling his jeans become extremely uncomfortable.

"Come here," Olivia breathed, crooking her finger at him as she slid to the edge of the table.

She used her foot to push out the chair in front of her.

"Sit," she commanded softly.

Elliot, smiling lightly, obliged; still in shock at the sight before him.

"Where'd you get this?" He asked, running his fingers over the silk slip that hugged her body as he sat down.

He shifted uncomfortably when he found himself eye to eye with Olivia breasts.

"Hmm…while ago," Olivia said, chewing her bottom lip. She leant forward, her lips at his ear, "never got the chance to wear it."

She leant back again, her eyes closing as she groaned at the feeling of Elliot's hands cupping her breasts through the silk. She scooted forward wanting more of his touch, knocking the peach into his lap.

"Thought you wanted me to eat a piece of fruit?" He asked holding up the peach.

He knew by the look in her eye that she was up to no good; and he couldn't have been happier.

"Oh but I do," Olivia replied seductively, taking his hand and sliding it up her thigh.

Elliot groaned when his fingers encountered soft wet warm flesh beneath the slip.

"There it is right…mmmh… there," she moaned, pushing one of his fingers inside of herself.

"Damn Liv, you're so wet," Elliot whispered trailing hot wet kisses up her thighs.

"Only when you're around," she groaned, feeling his warm breath cascade over her sensitive centre.

"Tell me what you want, baby," Elliot commanded softly, pressing more wet kisses to the inside of her thighs.

"El, please. You know what I want," Olivia whined, wiggling her hips.

Elliot grinned shaking his head, "I want to hear it," he whispered, blowing a soft puff of air over her while rotating his finger.

Olivia could see the feral look in Elliot's eyes and her heart skipped a beat from the heat behind his gaze; talking dirty to each other excited both of them. She felt sexy saying the things he wanted to hear and hearing those things from her mouth drove him absolutely nuts.

"I want you to taste me," she whispered, guiding his head between her thighs.

Elliot obliged the over-heated woman perched in front of him by snaking out his tongue out and slipping it into her.

"Oh god, El," Olivia moaned, as he lapped softly at her centre.

Elliot suckled softly on her clit as he worked two fingers inside of her. Olivia gave a delicious moan as she bucked into Elliot's mouth. Elliot bit softly on her clit, sucking her folds into his mouth; he reached up palming her breasts through silk. His tongue pressed firm against her; he stroked her from bottom to top flicking his tongue over her clit. Olivia's hips began to rise to high off the table, Elliot had to move his hands to her inner thighs, his fingers pressing into the soft skin; holding them open as his tongue worked her over. Olivia's fingers clenched where they rested on his shoulders as she screamed his name in pleasure, her orgasm slamming into her.

Elliot grinned smugly, watching as her body convulsed in front of him. He revelled in the fact that he could bring Olivia Benson to orgasm so quickly. He felt his cock twitch violently in his pants at the expressions on her face as her orgasm seemed to take over her whole body. Olivia's eyes finally fluttered open and Elliot didn't waste a second; he grabbed her waist pulling her into his lap.

"El!" Olivia gasped, startled at the sudden movement.

"Shut-up, I want you," Elliot growled, his teeth grazing her neck.

Olivia moaned both in surprise and pleasure as Elliot began to trail hot fast kisses up her neck before claiming her lips with his own. He stroked her tongue so furiously it made her head spin, but she managed to gain some control over her hands, frantically undoing his belt and jeans.

"Lift," Olivia commanded, finally managing to tear her lips from Elliot's.

Her instructions were cut off as Elliot's impatient lips found hers again, but he complied, lifting his hips from the chair. Olivia tugged his jeans down just enough to free his erection.

"El, wait a second," Olivia panted, trying to keep up with the over-stimulated detective.

Elliot's hands were everywhere; Olivia didn't know when, but somehow he'd wound up with two fingers buried inside of her again, the other hand fondling her right breast that he hadn't bothered to free from her lingerie, and his mouth continued attacking hers relentlessly.

"Don't want to," Elliot replied, moving his hand from her breast and fisting it into her hair, dragging her mouth back to his.

Olivia felt as thought Elliot was going to swallow her whole.

She thought her head would spin totally out of control, but in less than a second his hands and mouth that had been driving her crazy, left her body. Elliot had pulled away completely leaving her dazed in his lap. She opened her heavy-lidded eyes in time to see Elliot chastely kiss her lips as his hands caressed her hips.

The next thing Olivia knew, she was being lifted and positioned at the tip of Elliot's hardened length.

"Ready?" He asked, and she could hear the impatience in his voice; she had barely nodded when she felt him bring her down over himself.

"GOD!" She squealed, feeling her body stretch and mould over his.

"So good, Liv. So good," Elliot groaned into her neck, his teeth leaving a mark on her smooth skin.

Elliot was on overdrive; there was something about not taking the time to savour each other, or remove their clothes for that matter, that touched a primal part of him. Elliot thrust upwards wanting to make Olivia yelp. He should have been worried about hurting her but he knew she wouldn't break. He wasn't afraid to test their sexual bounds like he would have been with someone else. Olivia threw her head back moaning his name, and that spurred him on even more. Elliot bit into the side her breast and she let out a surprised sound that caught in her throat.

"Did I hurt you?" Elliot gasped, looking up quickly; he'd never heard Olivia make that noise before.

"No!" Olivia shook her head, bucking against him.

"Fuck!" Elliot groaned, feeling her tighten her muscles around him, "You sure?" He panted.

"Yes, now shut up and fuck me!" Olivia commanded, as she continued to ride him.

Elliot's eyes rolled back in his skull as she rode him faster and harder. Elliot went for her breasts again and Olivia tried to shimmy out of the lingerie, but he was quick to stop her.

"Leave it, it's sexy," Elliot said; he was aroused by the fact that her breasts were hidden from his sight, "so sexy, Liv," he whispered when she ground down hard against him.

Olivia felt her orgasm nearing and she was desperate for the release only Elliot could give her. She reared up and slammed herself back down moaning, moving so fast over Elliot she could feel the chair sliding back across the floor.

"God, Elliot please, so close," Olivia panted gritting her teeth from her exertions.

Elliot normally would have made her wait but he felt the tingling at the base of his spine that told him he wasn't going to last much longer. He reached between them and stroked furiously as Olivia continued to move up and down in his lap moaning loudly.

In the recesses of his mind, Elliot could hear an impatient knocking at their door.

"Liv, pizza!" Elliot groaned his hands moving to her hips, "Liv I gotta get the door," he moaned when he realized she had just picked up her pace. He tried to still her hips with his hands, but it made little difference.

"NO!" Olivia growled, "I cum first," she demanded, yanking his hand off her hip and putting it between her legs again.

Elliot grinned, completely turned on by the way her face was screwed up in pleasure. He stroked between her legs his free hand moving up and down her side, resting on her backside so he could push her closer onto him.

The knock at the door became more insistent, but so too did Olivia.

"Shit Liv, I'm going to cum," Elliot groaned, realizing her frantic efforts to get to the finish line were pushing him there even faster.

"Delivery for Stabler!" The pizza guy yelled through the door.

"COOMMMIIIIIINNNGGG!" Olivia shouted as she did just that, "Oh God Ell….!" She screamed in pleasure, feeling her orgasm violently attack her body. Her fingers clawed into the back of Elliot's shoulders as she tried hard not to pass out from the effects of her orgasm.

Elliot held on to her trembling body as he followed her over the edge. He surged upwards into her, filling her with his warm release.

"Liv, damn you are so good!" Elliot panted, resting his head against her heaving chest.

"I know," She mumbled, kissing the top of his head, her head still spinning.

"Delivery?" The guy called in an unsure voice.

"Fuck, get up!" Elliot breathed.

Olivia stood quickly but unsteadily onto wobbly legs, hissing at the fast withdrawal of Elliot from her body, "sorry baby," Elliot apologized, kissing her softly.

"Don't worry about it. Just get the door," Olivia said, pushing him quite literally out the kitchen.

Elliot stumbled; as he tried to get to the door and pull up his pants that where mid-thigh at the same time. He tripped several times before he got them up and to the door. He looked down and saw the wet spot Olivia had created on his jeans.

"Damn Liv," he panted, pulling his wallet out.

Elliot flung the door open sweating, flushed and still slightly out of breath from his tryst with Olivia and his struggle with his pants.

"$21.85" The young man said, slowly eyeing Elliot up and down.

Elliot just smiled sheepishly, as he rifled through his wallet, looking for a ten but only finding twenties.

"El?" Olivia called, voice dripping with honey laced with sex.

Elliot twitched a little and began frantically digging through his pockets.

"El?" Her voice licked his skin and caused an immediate stirring in his pants.

He stuck his head back in the apartment and peered around the corner, "Fuck," he swore harshly under his breath, seeing Olivia laying on the couch nude holding a can of whipped cream in one hand and a bottle of Hershey's Syrup in the other.

She winked and sent him a grin that would have had the Pope renouncing his vows. Elliot swallowed hard as he watched her spray a little whipped cream on her chest. He turned back to the delivery guy who was giving him a strange look.

Elliot pulled two twenties out of his wallet and shoved them at the kid, "_Keep_ the change," Elliot said, quickly grabbing the pizza and slamming the door in his face. Elliot all but threw the pizza on the table.

"I was thinking we could have a little dessert before dinner?" Olivia said seductively.

Elliot nodded, licking his lips as he advanced on her; whipping his shirt over his head and walking clean out of his jeans.

"I want a cherry on my sundae," Elliot said grinning, taking the chocolate syrup from her.


	4. Profile

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Dick Wolf and Associates and the main storyline to 'Wire in the Blood' creators ITV. **

**Ok…there's a little housekeeping that needs attending to. I forgot to put a disclaimer last chapter, so would the folks from NBC and ITV please stop camping outside my house….I HAVE NO MONEY AND THESE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE! Ok? Happy now?**

**Anyway, now that's out of the way, I told you guys a bit of a fib, and by 'you guys' I mean Kinsey and Sam. I told them their collaborated smut piece would be this chapter. It's actually next chapter….and watch all the readers run away. I'm sorry! I'm only human! As reparation, this chapter is for you guys, ok? All forgiven? Please? With Elliot on top?...mmm….Elliot… **

**This chapter more than makes up for the lack of bloodshed and body counts from last chapter…so with that, ENJOY! Don't forget to Read and Review cause they make me smile…and nobody likes a sad author! If I get enough reviews, I'll post chapter 5 with Kinsey and Sam's work before the weekend…like….Wednesday….but only if I get enough reviews. Woo! Bargaining chip!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Squadroom**

**Thursday, October 24**

**9am**

"Morning lovebirds"

Elliot rolled his eyes as he and Olivia entered the precinct the next morning.

"Liv, you got a nice glow going," Munch offered, sharing an amused glance with Fin.

Olivia's ears turned red, but she ignored them, her phone saving her any answer, "Benson."

Elliot grinned at her as he sat down, "cocky bastard," Olivia mouthed to him.

His smiled became wider as he turned on his computer, "You guys been sitting there all morning doing nothing?" He directed at Fin and Munch.

Munch and Fin looked offended, "we're finishing off paperwork, _Captain_," Fin said sarcastically.

Olivia hung up the phone, "that was the lab"

Elliot looked at her from over his computer screen, "what'd they get?"

"Provisional results on the tests of the urine," Olivia replied, "there was no DNA in either of the samples taken from the crime scenes"

Fin cocked his head to the side, "That's not unusual is it? DNA's hardly ever present in urine."

Olivia nodded, "Usually. But it is when you've got cancer"

Elliot's eyes widened, "Paula Marshal"

Olivia nodded again, "she had secondary cancer. So the urine's not hers"

"So it has to be the killers," Munch affirmed.

Fin's brow furrowed, "but that doesn't make sense. How can you bash and stomp a woman to death, manually strangle an old man and then piss in a puddle?"

"You don't," Munch replied, "If you were that angry, you'd piss all over the place in defiance, saying 'screw you'"

The door to Cragen's office opened, and their Captain strode out, hands deep in his pockets. Not good news.

Elliot swivelled in his chair, "what happened?"

"Call Huang," he answered solemnly, "I want him at the crime scene. There's been another attack. And I want you to brief him on Graham Kenny; he may be involved"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Central Park West**

**Manhattan**

**Thursday, October 24**

**9:17am**

"Who's Graham Kenny?" Huang asked, clipping on his seatbelt in the back of Elliot and Olivia's sedan.

Olivia turned in her seat, handing him Kenny's file, "he's a child molester that disappeared about 2 months ago. He lives in an apartment in Upper Manhattan, and went missing after a visit by his P.O that morning. As far as we know he hasn't left the state, and hasn't been seen since. The Captain thinks it could be his type of crime," Olivia paused, holding on to the seat tightly as Elliot took a corner sharply, "what do you think?"

Huang scratched his chin, "his file says that he abused children in his care. He was a teacher for Special Needs children?"

Olivia nodded.

"So he did it because he could get away with it because he was in a position of trust. It's a huge leap for him to become a murderer," he shook his head, "no; I don't think it was him"

Olivia turned back to face the front, "I didn't think it was either. One PP has been up Cragen's ass since he went missing, which in turn puts Cragen up our ass"

Elliot snorted, "He'd never take it out on you, you're his favourite."

"Oh please," Olivia replied, "he worships the ground you brood on"

Elliot laughed, putting the sedan into park as they arrived at Central Park. They exited the car and followed the sound of sirens to Central Park's lake, where a large section had been cordoned off. In a shrub to the side of the tape was a police officer heaving up what sounded and looked like most of their breakfast. At his side was who they assumed to be his partner, comforting him the best he could, while staying out of the way of his shuddering body. He acknowledged their presence with a nod of his head, pointing behind the shrub where another beat cop was manning the beginning of the police tape.

"Thanks," Olivia said as they passed, screwing up her nose at the sounds that continued to come from the officer bent forward in the bush.

They stepped under the police tape, clipping their badges onto their hips, visible to others.

Melinda approached them, shaking her head, "I hope you didn't have breakfast," she warned, offering them latex gloves.

Olivia shared a side glance with Elliot, before turning back to Melinda, "what happened?"

"What's left of the torso shows the same pattern that the other two victims had in the genital region," Melinda said, avoiding Olivia's question.

"What do you mean, what's left of the torso?" Elliot asked.

Melinda sighed, "He was dismembered, limb from limb, and every joint in between. Needless to say cause of death was from the loss of blood, there's more than a pool of it on the lake's edge. We still have to find the majority of his body parts, some might be at the bottom on the lake," she finished, gesturing at the water to their left.

"What was his name?" Elliot asked after the initial shock wore off.

Melinda opened her folder, "Name's Joshua Tandy; ID was in his pocket and once we found his head we made a positive identification," she closed her eyes, almost as though willing the image to disappear, "aged 17, contact number in his wallet put us through to a half-way house in Lower Manhattan; someone's coming in tomorrow to ID the body"

"You mean body parts," Elliot clarified, shaking his head

Melinda nodded, "We found what we think's the actual crime scene, follow me"

Olivia's widened eyes fell on Huang, "Doc?"

Huang folded his arms, following the group over the slight incline, "Well, the choice of a victim this young would usually indicate sexual interference; but not from someone like Graham Kenny"

"Same killer?" Olivia asked, turning her back on the body parts that lay on the black tarp, put together diligently by the ME assistants.

"Well, the murders are linked by their depravity; this kind of torture on all the victim's can't just be a coincidence," Huang began, "but we've got different psychologies at work here with the choice of victims and the methods of death. These crimes show no refinement, no learning or adjustment of technique, they just keep changing. It's so strange"

Elliot and Olivia nodded, before deciding to search the area for anything and everything that would help in catching this lunatic.

Initially, nothing caught their attention, but a tree stump, slightly the left of where the biggest body part was found, got Olivia's attention. She crouched down on her haunches, picking up a stick that had been carved into the shape of a lute; wood shavings surrounding it.

"Elliot, George, come look at this," Olivia called out, holding the lute in front of her eyes, analysing it like it held the answer the world peace.

"What is it Liv?" Elliot asked, crouching down to her level.

"Stick lute. I used to make these all the time as a kid," Olivia answered, pulling out an evidence bag from her pocket and placing the stick inside.

Elliot looked at the ground around them, noticing a leaf with holes in it at Olivia's heel, "Look," he picked it up carefully.

Elliot held it up in front of his eyes, looking at Olivia through the holes; her face disjointed, "What is that?"

"Leaf Squares," Huang answered, "I used to make _these_ when I was a kid. We'd have a competition to see who could make the most holes in the leaf without breaking it completely"

Olivia frowned, "But this could have been made ages ago, couldn't it?"

Huang shook his head, "no, the moment you break the leaf it exposes the chlorophyll; it would have started to decay. This was done recently"

Elliot put the leaf in its own evidence bag, "how can they do things as childish as making leaf squares and stick lutes, but chop a young boy to pieces?" Elliot asked in disbelief.

Huang rubbed his chin, smirking, "you can't. This shows a confusion between the psychotic and the psychopathic. You fall on one side or the other, you can't fall on both"

Olivia and Elliot stared out at the water, absorbing Huang's analysis of the crime.

Huang took a deep breath, "but maybe that's the answer," Elliot and Olivia's eyebrows rose, as they did off their haunches, "we're here trying to reconcile the irreconcilable in each of these cases. But that might be _what_ reconciles them"

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a confused look, "what?"

Huang smirked, "the fact that the irreconcilable is present in each of these cases"

Olivia nodded in vague understanding, "so you're saying the fact that each of these cases doesn't show any clear motive or mode of death is what links them?"

Huang nodded, "in layman's terms"

Elliot laughed at the proud look Olivia had on her face, reaching into his pocket to answer his mobile phone, "Stabler, Okay. Thanks John"

He turned to Huang and Olivia who were staring out over the lake to where reporters had set up long range cameras to catch a glimpse of the scene, "that was Munch. The car that we saw in the tape Morales had, has been found, they're heading over there now"

Olivia's face brightened in hope, "where?"

Elliot pushed his phone back in his pocket, "burnt out near an abandoned warehouse off Lexington Avenue"

Olivia sighed heavily, "Let's head back to the precinct, wait for Munch and Fin and see what we can do about this lunatic"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Abandoned Warehouse**

**Off Lexington Avenue, Manhattan**

**Thursday, October 24**

**9:34am**

"I love the smell of burnt out car in the morning," Munch said wryly as he and Fin approached the remains of the Toyota sitting inconspicuously between the warehouse and a compound.

Fin smirked, greeting O'Halloran with a nod of his head as he neared them, "trace evidence go up in flames too?"

O'Halloran gave a half-shrug, "no trace evidence, no blood. But we did find something you might find interesting"

Fin and Munch exchanged a glance before following him towards the wreck of the car. O'Halloran reached into his case, pulling out an evidence bag. He handed Fin a pair of gloves to put on before handing him the bag.

Fin pulled them on, opening the evidence bag and removing the book that sat within it, "My first book on Dinosaurs," he read off the charred cover to Munch.

"Open it to the first page," O'Halloran prompted.

Fin opened the front cover carefully, eyes widening at what he read on the page, "Jamie Elleson and Rory Elleson," he read to Munch, "they were Paula Marshal's kids"

"The killer stole her kid's book on dinosaurs? That makes no sense whatsoever," Munch said frustratedly.

"Maybe it will to Huang?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Squad-room**

**Thursday, October 24**

**10:20am**

Munch and Fin arrived back at the precinct, just as Huang burst through the squad-room doors, with a glint in his eyes. He pulled the portable board into the centre of the bullpen and yanked the lid off the marker, before turning to face the detectives who were watching his movements in relative curiosity. Cragen heard the noise of the board being wheeled across the room, and joined them, a slight scowl on his face.

"What's with the racket?" He asked grumpily, sitting against Munch's desk.

Elliot snorted, "Good news?" he suggested, taking a bite from the bagel Olivia was offering him.

Huang nodded, "I was at my office last night, trying to figure out how; that while these crimes weren't making any sense, they were inextricably linked. This murder made it connect a little better."

"What'd you find out?" Olivia asked, moving from her position at Elliot's side, to her own chair.

Huang bobbed his head, adrenaline coursing, "the killer's personality is there; you just need to know where to look," he said ambiguously, turning back to the board, "it's the same killer"

"You're sure," Munch asked, clicking his pen's lid back on.

Huang nodded, writing as he spoke, "Victim number three was lured, abducted and dismembered," he stood back, as though admiring his handiwork, then he turned back to the group, "it's in their personality. On one hand you have torture, dismemberment, sexual sadism and psychopathy. On the other you have stick flutes, leaf squares, children's books, magnetic letters and urine puddles"

The group sat patiently, intrigued by the direction of Huang's breakdown.

Huang took a deep breath, "it's a quintessential dichotomy," he turned to the board, "these crimes are obviously not compatible – torture and leaf squares?" He pointed at victim number three; "sexual sadism and children's book?" He finished, pointing and victim number two and one respectively.

Olivia leant back, "do you think the killer's schizophrenic?"

Huang cocked his head in consideration, "that's possible with most personality disorders, but in this case it's not," he began to pace, "if we did have schizophrenia, confusion in their own personality would show itself in what they did with the victim's bodies"

Fin nodded, absorbing the information, "so what do we have here?"

Huang smirked, "two people"

The detectives exchanged surprised looks, "really?"

Huang nodded, "Yes. One killing and one waiting in a room or nearby. I'm still not sure why the mode of killing changes, but it's definitely two killers; a couple."

"Before you go any further, I want the other Detectives and officers to hear this, so they know what we're dealing with," Cragen said, disappearing into the corridor.

Ten minutes later, Huang was now confronted with a considerably larger group of officers, standing in a semi-circle around the sizeable board behind him.

Huang cleared his throat, "pairs of killers, have one of two relationships. Equal; where everything is shared – the search, capture, murder, trophy phase, even the depression cycle afterwards," he began to pace in front of the board, "or an unequal one, which is the one I think we have here. A dominant and submissive partnership"

He paused to gauge whether the group was following him or not. They were standing silently, hanging off his every word.

"It's called a folie a deux," he smirked inwardly at some of the blank stares he got at the use of French, "it's where two people come together, and one transfers their delusions onto the other, and gradually they become one person. With one purpose"

"Is it a man and a woman? Two men?" Olivia asked, shifting slightly on the edge of her desk.

Huang chewed his lip thoughtfully, "I'm not sure. What I am sure of though, is that while one is killing, the other is sitting," he gestured to the crime scene photos, "playing with sticks and leaves or reading kid's books"

"You think one of the killer's is a child?" Elliot asked, mouth slightly agape.

Huang nodded slightly, "emotionally, yes. I'd hazard a guess that the mental age of the submissive partner is twelve," he began to pace again, "In pairs, the submissive will always try to please the dominant. The dominant will always have someone to do as they say; someone who won't question them," he paused, sighing, "these relationships are doomed to fail."

Elliot's eyebrow rose, "why?"

"Because as the dominant escalates in their behaviour; it increases the guilt felt by the submissive partner. And eventually, a gap will open up between them."

"What kind of gap?" A surly looking detective asked from near the back.

"Well," he stopped pacing, folding his arms, "you have one, happy with the way things are going, and the other becoming more disillusioned. The more the gap widens – the more at risk the submissive partner is."

Olivia's phone rang as Munch scratched his chin, "So the dominant could kill the submissive?"

Huang nodded solemnly, "Yes"

"Benson," Olivia said, listening intently to what the other person on the line was saying.

She reached across Elliot's lap for a pen and paper, taking down what was said to her.

"Thanks," Olivia said, hanging up, she turned to Huang, "that was the lab. Urine samples are back. Both had traces of marijuana and speed, but no oestrogen present"

Huang nodded, rubbing his temple, "well that makes the submissive partner male," he said, writing it down at the top of the board.

"What about the dominant?" Elliot asked, "How old do you think they are?"

Huang smiled at Elliot, "now that's going to be harder. We have three crimes here with three completely different M.O's," he turned to the board, "The person who murdered Paula Marshal should be about 26 or 27, sexual psychopath with sexual dysfunctions. Could be male or female," he wrote down the information as he spoke.

"And number two's killer? Would they be older 'cause the vic's an old man?" Fin asked, sipping from his soda can.

Huang shook his head, "No. When an old person is a victim, you start with a base age of 19. Young adolescents 'take out' the elderly and the weak because they can. I'd estimate the age of the killer in this case to be about 21, again, male or female."

Cragen crossed his legs at the ankle, leaning further against Elliot's desk, "and vic number 3?"

Huang pursed his lips, "I'd say 30 years old, attracted to late pubescent boys"

He stopped, turning back to the group. They were still watching him silently; they had to be given credit. Third year Psychology students would find the analysis Huang was giving especially difficult. This wasn't something that occurred everyday.

"What we have here are two completely different psychological profiles and fantasies. Normally, this isn't supposed to happen, but it did," Huang said, shaking his head.

"Maybe the fantasy just didn't work?" Olivia suggested.

Haung nodded, "it would seem so. Battering a woman to death didn't work, so I suffocate an old man. That doesn't work, so I dismember a teenage boy"

Elliot flinched slightly at the crass way he described the scenes, "well, maybe for some reason, each victim has to be killed in a different way?"

Huang's eyes widened, "that makes sense," he smiled at Elliot again, "maybe to murder in a different way, _is _the fantasy."

Cragen cleared his throat, "thanks George. That was very in-depth; now we just have to find two lunatics roaming the streets of Manhattan"

Huang smirked, "I hope I've been of some help"

The officer's filing out of the room nodded in agreement as they passed. Even though the volume was now considerably less, the air was still heavy with Huang's findings.

Munch leant back in his chair, "how do these relationships form doc?"

Huang shrugged, "strength from adversity; just like all relationships. They might have gone to school together, prison together, been in bed together. If they are lovers, the relationship will be abusive," he sighed, "and judging by vic number three's murder; I'd say the gap has started to open up."


	5. Found

**Disclaimer: The main characters of SVU belong to Dick Wolf, NBC and associates. ITV own the main storyline of the Wire in the Blood episode.**

**Hey all! See how much I love you guys? I'm updating before the weekend. That's right, BEFORE! I have a number of things to tell you. First off, thanks for the amazing reviews, you have no idea how happy they make me. I seriously read them all, and just to prove it, every review I get for chapter 5 will receive a response! That's right, ALL of them. **

**Secondly, I have a number of fic recommendations to make, because I read and review, and there are some stories out there that are totally not reviewed enough. Bad peoples!**

**Anything by S.carlett V.on U.ttenburg is fantastic. I sat there today for an hour and reviewed every chapter of 'In Her Chains' cause it was so good. But for a laugh, you need to read 'Why We Had to Kill Kathy'…oh man…I pissed myself laughing!**

**You also need to check out Jaed's 'Undercover Days'. In my opinion, this is how Olivia's return should have gone, but Dick is a…well…Dick, so it didn't happen. Fanfiction at it's best, and totally under-reviewed, so check it out.**

**Also, speaking of fanfiction at it's best, Sam (MariposaAngel18) and Kinsey (Kinseyjo) have collaborated for this chapter. Yes, that means E/O smut. A WHOLE SCENE OF IT! As promised and I'm so excited by it. It's at the beginning of this chapter, just the way for them to start a busy day. So my love and thanks go out to the masters of E/O and SVU fanfiction. Needless to say, you really need to read anything by these guys, cause it's ALL good. Especially Desires by Sam, and Montana (cough update cough) by Kinsey.**

**All these authors can be found on my favourite's page, so that's your homework for the weekend. Read anything by the aforementioned authors.**

**This chapter is for Sam and Kinsey – their awesomeness is just…awesome.**

**Cheers guys,**

**Laura**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Benson and Stabler Residence**

**West 51****st**** St, Manhattan**

**Friday, October 25**

**7:00am**

Streaks of daylight streamed through the blinds the next morning, drawing Olivia from her dreams. She stirred in the first stages of wakefulness and Elliot tightened the arm he had banded around her waist as she moved. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, thinking of how there were very few places she felt safe sometimes, but that _this _was definitely one of them. She opened one eye wearily, the clock slowly coming into focus. She quickly calculated how much time they had before they needed to shower and dress for work. Furrowing her brow she found that, provided no calls or pages came in, they had at least an hour to kill.

"Elliot, wake up," she whispered, nudging his side with her elbow.

He groaned incoherently in protest, "Tired. Wore me out last night," he finally mumbled; his voice thick with sleep,

"C'mon, El. I never give _you_ that excuse. Probably the only woman on _Earth_ who doesn't, I'll have you know," she rolled over to face him, "And besides," she lowered her voice to a sexy purr, "you always like it." 

"Liv, we have to be at work soon and I'd like not to fall asleep at a scene." Elliot groaned rolling onto his back.

"Fine, be like that," Olivia pouted sitting up, the sheets pooling at her waist.

She waited, knowing that they periodically went through this routine; when she wanted to kill time and he'd rather sleep in. Olivia glanced at the clock realizing that she'd been sitting there for a little over 6 minutes with her engine running while he snored away. Olivia grinned mischievously when she had an idea. She glanced over at Elliot and thanked the heavens for morning male arousal; she was a woman on a mission. She slyly slipped the covers off of Elliot's naked body, smirking when she saw his thick length hard against his belly.

"Too easy," she chuckled softly, grabbing her cuffs from where they were resting on her nightstand beside her glock and badge.

She carefully brought Elliot's right arm above his head linking the cuff through the slats in the headboard. She glanced down to make sure he was still asleep before tightening the cuff. She eased his left arm up and tightened the other metal bracelet around it. Olivia giggled softly to herself when she had successfully cuffed her slumbering detective to the bed.

Olivia straddled his lap, placing his erection at her wet entrance and slowly sliding down. Elliot's eyes snapped open at the sensation of being housed within the sexy brunette. Olivia cocked a victorious eyebrow at her sleep-disoriented prisoner as she slid up and down his length slowly, smirking.

"You know we arrest people for doing what you're doing to me," Elliot groaned blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, God," Olivia moaned, flicking her thumb over her taunt nipple. She opened her glazed eyes to meet his stare, "and what am I doing to you?" She asked; her slightly hitched voice betraying her; Elliot could hear the need coating her words.

"Engaging in sexual intercourse with a restrained unconscious prisoner," Elliot grumbled, thrusting up into her, the metal of the handcuffs clanking against the headboard at his attempts to pull towards her.

"Well guess what; now you're conscious and a willing participant. So shut up because you're fucking up my concentration with the work jargon," Olivia moaned grinding her hips down into him.

"God, Liv that feels good," Elliot panted, "still restrained," he commented, wanting to touch her.

It was driving him mad to watch her slender fingers dance over her clit where his should have been. And he was salivating watching her breast sway with her movements. He wanted so bad to suck a taunt nipple into his mouth until she pleaded for her orgasm.

"Very observant, Detective," Olivia panted moving over him reaching for her release but not finding it within range, "and you're going to stay that way until I cum," she smirked, continuing to stroke herself.

"You know if you un-cuff me I could have you screaming in no time?" Elliot smirked, thrusting up quickly; causing her to cry out.

Her voice echoed off the walls of their bedroom in the early morning as he surged upwards again giving her a taste of what she could have. Olivia glared at him when his tantalizing movements ceased beneath her.

"I promise. Just un-cuff me, baby," he cooed, blue eyes hazy with sleep and lust.

Olivia grabbed the key off the nightstand and froze centimetres away from the lock, wondering if she really wanted to give up the drugging power she had over him. She looked down at him, seeing the absolute agony he was experiencing from not being able to touch her written all over his face. She sunk her teeth into her lip as she rocked back over him and listened as he moaned her name. To be or not to be in control, that was the question, Olivia thought.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head, Liv. You forget how well I know you. C'mon," he coaxed, "we'd have time for round two in the shower if you'd just un-cuff me. I know you want to. You can feel it, Livvie-bear. You're thinking about it; thinking about my hands, gripping your hips as you ride me; thinking about my fingers on your clit, my fingers dipping into your sweetness. My hands tangled in your hair as your head drops back when you come. You can have all of that, Liv. It can all be yours. You just have to unlock the cuffs."

Olivia sighed in her resignation, as she unlocked the silver bracelets, "fine."

"Well don't sound so happy about it," Elliot groaned, flipping them over so she was on her back, wet and willing beneath him.

He stroked in and out of her quickly, putting her on a knife-edge between Heaven and Earth, "C'mon gorgeous, just take what you have coming to you," he encouraged.

He reached between them and pressed his thumb against her clit, "come on sweetheart," he whispered, drawing slow circles on her clit, "just come baby, you want it, I can feel you trembling," he whispered, his lips against her ear.

Between his assault on her clit, and his voice dripping with sex; Olivia was no match, and she was soon blowing apart in his arms.

He kissed her down from her high gently, tracing slow patterns over her skin, "that was so amazing, I love you," he whispered, kissing her softly.

"Yeah," she managed, still blissed-out from her orgasm, "see? What'd I tell you?" she teased.

"You were right, honey. As usual," Elliot kissed her dewy skin, licking along her collarbone, tasting the salty sweat he found there. He glanced up into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled.

"I try," she smirked, dropping a light kiss on his lips, "now let me up so I can go get that shower started."

She paused at the end of the bed, "Oh, and Stabler?"

Elliot glanced up at her use of his last name, "If you ever tell anyone I let you call me _Livviebear_," she visibly shuddered, "I'll lock you to that goddamn bed for a month, and it won't be for pleasurable purposes."

"Noted, my love," he said with a teasing grin, leaning back against the pillows, "now, get that shower going, and I'll be in, in a second."

Olivia glanced at the clock on the DVD player on the dresser, "I don't know, El. Do you think we have time? Maybe we should take separate showers?"

Elliot followed her line of vision to the clock and frowned, "Yeah, separate showers. You go ahead; I'm going to go start a pot of coffee," Elliot sighed, before he tugged his boxers on and trudged into the kitchen.

Olivia smiled softly at the disappointed look on his face before making her way to the bathroom. She adjusted the water and stepped underneath the comforting spray. Olivia ran down a list of to do's in her head as she let the water sluice over her head and body. She jumped when she felt a hand palm her breast.

"EL! Christ, you scared me," she scolded.

Elliot just smirked and closed his lips around her nipple as he worked the other one into a frenzy with his thumb, "I-I thought we…oh yeah…didn't have time," Olivia managed.

"We've got as much time as it would take me to change a tire," Elliot mumbled against her breast.

"So, a good 15 minutes?" Olivia moaned as his hand snaked between her legs testing her readiness.

Olivia wound her legs around Elliot's waist as he leaned her upper body against the tiled wall behind them.

"Baby, it would take me 15 to change a tired with a broken arm," Elliot smirked cockily.

"Well then shut up and get your ass in gear," she demanded slapping his behind.

Elliot growled before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss and thrusting into her, "El!" Olivia gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Elliot grinned against her lips as he thrust deep inside of her, enjoying the moans and shrieks slipping from her full lips. Olivia was on edge from the combined feeling her lover moving within her, the cold slick tiles that were pressing against her back and the warm water pelting on her hyper-sensitive body.

"Oh god, right there El!" She yelped, feeling the head of him slide against her g-spot.

"Yeah?" Elliot panted in response, grinding into her body harder.

"Uh huh…don't stop. So close," Olivia moaned, sinking her teeth into his shoulder as her orgasm punished her body.

Elliot stroked her frantically, doubling his efforts as he came, calling out her name and spilling himself into her body. Olivia moaned clenching around him as she felt him flood her body with his warmth.

"God that was so good." Elliot sighed contently as her legs fell away from his waist.

Olivia faltered in her balance, causing Elliot to chuckle, "easy there, Bambi," he teased rubbing her still trembling thighs.

"I love you," she smiled softly, her brown eyes sparkling as she blinked rapidly.

Elliot recognized that look. She normally gave it to him before she passed out after sex. Elliot grinned and took a step back.

"Oh no you don't, Liv. I am not explaining to Cragen that I fucked you into a slumber. Wake up," he laughed, pulling his sleepy girlfriend underneath the spray.

"Ahhh! El!" Olivia screeched, as Elliot lowered the water temperature of the shower, the water cold against the heat of her skin.

"I figured you needed a little help waking up," Elliot chuckled, watching her frantically grapple with the knobs to try and make it more bearable.

"Oh you just wait until the next time you've got a hard-on. I'm going to lure you into a damn igloo," Olivia threatened, rubbing her arms as she stood underneath the warmer spray trying to garner some body heat.

"I'm sorry. Come here," Elliot said softly, wrapping his arms around the human Popsicle otherwise known as Olivia.

He grabbed her body-wash and began warming her while he washed her, his hands the perfect remedy for the cold that was left behind.

"Love you." Elliot murmured against her lips.

"Love you, too." She replied indulging his lips as he washed her.

They realised they were going to be even more late if they continued, so they kept their ministrations to a bare minimum.

"You hungry?" Olivia asked, shivering as they exited the warmth of the shower.

"For what?" Elliot asked, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively, as he moved to the use the toilet.

Olivia rolled her eyes, placing a chaste kiss on Elliot's lips as she made her way out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen.

A kitchen that didn't look like it used to anymore, Olivia thought, smiling to herself. Just as the sound of the toilet flushing emanated from the bathroom, so too did the sound of their pagers from their bedroom.

Sighing heavily, Olivia put the bowls and spoons back in the cupboard and jogged back towards the bedroom, rapping on the door to the bathroom, "Elliot, we got a call"

She heard a muffled groan, "is it Cragen?"

Olivia pulled her pager up from her nightstand, "yeah," she called out, "we need to get to the East River"

She frowned at the location, "I wonder what washed up?"

Elliot re-entered the room, "Don't know," he shrugged, "but I'm betting it's not our Christmas bonus"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bank of the East River**

**Manhattan**

**Friday, October 5**

**7:42am**

"Cragen's here," Elliot noted, as Olivia pulled the car up next to their Captain's.

Olivia's eyebrow rose, "I wonder what happened?"

Elliot shrugged as they exited the car, Cragen turning as they approached the crime scene tape. He met them at the border, lifting the tape for them to get under.

"What've we got Cap?" Olivia asked, noticing the ashen colour of their Captain's face; he looked so tired.

Cragen sighed, "Graham Kenny"

Elliot and Olivia stopped in their tracks, "what?"

Cragen nodded, "turns out he didn't do a runner so he could attack more kids," he gave a sardonic laugh that came out as a choked, puff of air.

As they reached the crest of the hill that led down to the riverbank, the CSU techs and Melinda came into focus; a white sheet covering the body that lay in the dirt. The tide was low, but it wasn't going to stay that way for long; they needed to work fast. Melinda was crouched next to the body, making a note in her file; she hadn't noticed their arrival.

She looked up as Olivia and Elliot stood over her and the body, "Graham Kenny, forty-eight years old. Single gun-shot wound the back of the head," she removed the sheet from Kenny's body; he was laying face-down in the dirt, "hands tied behind his back with blue rope"

Olivia took in the image before her, and noticed the welt-like marks that were scattered all over his back and arms, "tortured?"

Melinda nodded, "he was pelted with what I'm assuming to be rocks pre-mortem. I counted 54 on his back and arms; I haven't even turned him over yet," she pointed at where a bone was protruding at his lower back, "I'd say that's one of his ribs, and I'd also say that it ruptured a kidney. This guy was as good as dead before they put the bullet in his head. Internal bleeding is very probable"

Elliot and Olivia stood silently. The sound of activity barely audible in the periphery of their hearing; it was very much like a buzzing sound - these crimes were so surreal.

"Time of death?" Olivia asked, shaking her head mentally.

Melinda turned her head to the side slightly in thought, "it's hard to say. But I estimated that he's been in the water the entire time he's been missing"

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look, "well there goes the Captain's theory," Elliot mused.

Olivia nodded, noticing their Captain coming towards them from where he had been talking with a Crime Scene tech, "I called Huang, and he's on his way to the precinct. He thinks it's the same killer, get back and see if we can't get a tangible lead"

Olivia and Elliot nodded, taking one last look at the body of a man who had stolen the innocence of dozens of children. But that did nothing to assuage the heavy feeling that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in their stomachs; nobody deserved to be tortured like that.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Squad-room**

**Friday, October 5**

**8:15am**

"So Graham Kenny's murder predates the other murders," Huang assessed, nodding to himself, "I'd say he's the catalyst"

"I've seen this somewhere," Elliot said, rubbing his chin in thought.

Huang looked at him sharply, "another victim?"

Elliot shook his head, "No, I've just got this weird sense of deja vu," he paused, pointing at his computer screen, "I already ran it through vi-cap, but nothing came up"

Before he could cogitate any further, Olivia snapped him out of his thoughts by pushing his legs off the desk where they were resting, "hey!"

Olivia shushed him, nodding her head in the direction of the doorway behind him. Elliot sat up, looking over his shoulder. The Police Commissioner was a surly man who acted like everybody had done wrong by him his entire life. He stalked into the room, pausing in the bullpen to nod his head at the detectives in greeting. Before they could respond, he was already opening the door to Cragen's office; without knocking. The door snapped shut behind him, and two minutes later their Captain and the Commissioner emerged from the office's confines.

"The Commissioner has an announcement," Cragen said; the bitterness in his voice indicating that he didn't agree with whatever message the Commissioner was going to give.

"Thank you Captain," the Commissioner said, rising the on the balls of his feet, "we've decided to make an appeal to the public"

Huang's eyes widened, "sorry Commissioner, but that'd be a terrible mistake. If the gap between these two opens up anymore, the dominant _will_ kill the submissive."

The Commissioner raised his eyebrow, "the gap?"

Huang nodded, "we've got two killers here; one doing the killing and the other on whom the killer has put his delusions. He's already feeling guilty for what they've done"

The Commissioner rubbed his chin, "in that case, we'll direct the appeal to the submissive partner; see if playing on the guilt that you say exists will get them to turn their friend in."

Huang shook his head, "If you put pressure on this relationship, anything can happen. The only guarantee I can make is that the dominant _will kill_ the submissive."

The Commissioner stood straighter, "with all due respect Dr. Huang, our duty is to protect the public from them. Not them from each other."

Huang lifted his arms up and down in frustration, "well, you'll fail in that duty, because what happens after the dominant kills the submissive, is beyond anyone's control."

The Commissioner cleared his throat, the tips of his ears red at Huang's blunt response, "well, this investigation is going nowhere fast. Captain Cragen's brief indicated that there is little or no evidence to go on, and we're not paying you to sit around and throw irrelevant theories at each other," he paused, eyeing them all, "the public is terrified, and you're sitting here listening to this doctor tell you what he thinks fits. I want you all out there; make your presence felt. Re-canvass the crime scenes, interview the families; you have until tomorrow night before I make the appeal. If there's no outcome before then, then it's no longer our issue whether they kill each other or not."

By now, his whole face was red, Huang was standing stoically next to the evidence board; arms folded angrily, and the detectives were looking anywhere but at the Commissioner. Cragen cleared his throat, trying to ease the tension that had filled the room at both outbursts.

"Thank you, Commissioner, I'll send them out on assignment now," Cragen offered conciliatorily, "Benson, Stabler; Victim number 1 and 2, Munch, Fin; Victim's 3 and 4."

The Commissioner nodded curtly at Cragen, striding purposefully out of the room; a trail of heat in his wake.

"Well that was awkward," Munch said wryly, pulling on his jacket.

Cragen ignored Munch, "I don't expect anything more than what we've already got from the initial investigations, but I need to get the Commissioner off all our backs. If you have nothing by 6pm, go home. Doc," he turned to Huang, "despite what the Commissioner may be spouting, we appreciate what you've given us. We'll call it a day, see you tomorrow."

Huang gave a small smile, "Thank you, Captain. I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said, leaving the squad-room slightly deflated after the Commissioner's rant.

Elliot and Olivia made their way for the exit, "I hope the Doc's wrong, I don't think Manhattan could take it if there were anymore casualties."

"Well, if the Commissioner has his way, there'll be at least one more."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Rent a Vid'**

**West 51****st**** St, Manhattan**

**Friday, October 5**

**7:15pm**

The day had turned out much as Cragen had anticipated. The crime scenes for all the victims had shed no new light as to what direction the investigation should take. There was limited trace evidence at both crime scenes; and that which existed turned out as dead ends. There was only so much help the lab could provide, and with the murders taking place under the blanket of an incredibly dark night sky, witnesses were practically non-existent. It was frustrating, especially with Cragen's superiors breathing down their neck personally, rather than through him. So when six o'clock had rolled around, and they had phoned Cragen to tell him that nothing new had transpired, they weren't surprised to hear the resignation in his voice.

The end of the week would normally hail the beginning of the weekend; but in Olivia and Elliot's case, it meant more overtime. There was no way they could take the weekend off, when a case like the one being investigated was still open and incredibly active. They took advantage of their night off to take Lizzie and Dickie to the video shop at the end of their street, in the hope of taking their minds off the case for at least one night. In reality, they knew it would never happen completely; but it never hurt to try.

Elliot and Olivia now found themselves standing in the middle of an obscenely bright store, filled to the rafters with young adolescents with nothing better to do on a Friday night.

"Alice in Underpants," Elliot snorted at the title of the DVD he came across in the adult section.

"El," Olivia said, her voice laced with humour, "why are you looking at the porn?" She questioned, tugging on his hand.

"I have repressed feelings that need exorcising," Elliot muttered to himself, scanning the remaining titles on the shelf.

Olivia laughed, pulling Elliot towards her and away from the lurid titles glaring back at them. She nestled her face into the crook of his neck, her arms wrapping firmly around his waist. Elliot reciprocated, hugging her tightly. He felt his frustrations ebb away at the feeling of Olivia in his arms, and knew she was feeling the same thing. Her hands rubbed lazy circles on his back, as she sighed happily.

He kissed the top of her head, inhaling Olivia's scent, "you ok?"

She nodded against his chest, looking up at him, "yeah," she kissed his neck, "I love you," she mumbled against his skin.

Elliot smiled widely, "I love you too, baby," he rubbed her back, watching his children move around the video store over the top of her head.

Olivia twisted in his arms, so they were facing the same direction. She began to move down the aisle of movies; away from 'adult entertainment' to 'horror'. Elliot's arms remained around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach; revelling more in the feeling of being with Olivia and his kids, rather than the movies he pretended to be interested in.

"Liv, Daddy! Can we rent this?" Olivia put down the DVD she was looking at and took the one Dickie had thrust at them.

"Fallen Justice," Elliot read over her shoulder, he turned to Dickie, "what's it about?"

Dickie's face lit up, "it's this awesome movie about gangs," his hands gestured awkwardly in the small aisle as he described the storyline, "and then there's this one scene where the bad guy gets his comeuppance. He gets dragged to this river, stoned, tied and then shot in the back of the head," he motioned a gun with his hand, pointing it at the row of movies.

Olivia cocked her head, "isn't that too violent?" Dickie pouted, but Elliot hadn't responded, "El?"

"Wasn't it on TV?" Elliot finally said.

Lizzie nodded, not looking up from the DVD she was reading the back of, "yeah, like 2 months ago. Or something like that, that's why we should get something else."

Elliot let go of Olivia, turning her around, "that's where I saw it. Graham Kenny's murder," his eyes widening in realisation, "it was an exact scene from that movie I saw on television two months ago."

Olivia nodded slowly, "Was I there?"

Elliot smiled, "yeah, but you'd fallen asleep ten minutes in."

Olivia hit him in the stomach, before turning to Dickie, "hey, buddy. You ever seen a movie where an old guy is strangled, then a big bin bag is put over his head?"

"Liv…" Elliot began, but Olivia shushed him.

Dickie chewed his lip thoughtfully, before nodding enthusiastically, "yeah, Motor City Murder!"

"That was on TV too," Lizzie interjected, "it was this weird Detroit Cop show that totally lost the plot halfway through."

Elliot flipped out his phone while Lizzie complained about the accent of one of the characters, "Hey, Maureen, you busy tonight?"

While Elliot asked Maureen to look after the twins, Olivia called their Captain to meet them at the Precinct. Despite the hour, they were sure he would be more than happy to sacrifice an early night for a break that was a long time coming.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Squad-Room**

**Friday, October 5**

**8:00pm**

"Doc?" Elliot asked, surprised to see Huang sitting in their Captain's office.

"I was just leaving my office, when your Captain called me," he shrugged, "what can I say? I have no life."

Olivia laughed, "you got here quick, Cap."

Cragen yawned, "I never left," he got up from behind his desk, following Elliot and Olivia into the squad-room, "so what's this epiphany you guys had?"

Elliot's computer came to life as he sat behind his desk, Olivia at his left elbow on the edge of his desk, "we've figured out that two of the murders were scenes from television shows, now we just have to prove our theory with our other victims," Elliot explained, opening up a webpage.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Cragen asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"A movie database," Olivia quipped, she turned to Huang, "what do you think?"

Huang was smirking, "It makes perfect sense. That would explain why they killed so differently. They were committing other people's murders."

"Okay," Elliot said, the page loading, "Joshua Tandy"

"Youth, dismemberment, woods and lake," Huang listed, counting them off on his fingers.

Elliot typed them in, clicking search. They waited with bated breath as the search results came up.

"Friday the 13th," Olivia read off the screen, expelling a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, "that sounds familiar too," she commented, trying to remember if she'd read about it in their TV Guide.

Huang moved back to the board that remained in the centre of the room, "they're recreating deaths; now we need to work out how old they are."

Olivia joined Huang at the board, Elliot and Cragen watching from his desk, "so what do you think?" She asked.

"Well," Huang began, "they're obviously video literate, but they don't have the maturity or the sophistication to think for themselves," he folded his arms, drawing in his lip in thought, "base age of 19, but we add on two years for organisation and planning."

"So they're both 21?" Olivia asked, watching as Huang wrote what he'd said.

Huang nodded, "the dominant definitely around that. I'd say the submissive might be a little younger."

"Is the dominant a male?" Elliot asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Dominant females are obsessive," Huang explained, pacing in front of the board, "It's likely she would have wanted the scenes carried out exactly. A female dominant with a male submissive would choose women as victims."

Cragen nodded, "so it's a male-male partnership?"

Huang paused, turning back to the board, "if it was, why wasn't Paula Marshal raped? There was so much anger; they could have gone a step further. Why all this rage and anger?"

Elliot and Cragen sat silently in thought, Olivia moving to her own chair at her desk. Huang remained quiet, walking backwards and forwards along the length of the board, as if taking in all the information as he went.

He suddenly turned around to face them; it looked like a light went off somewhere within the confines of his head.

"I've got it," he moved back to the board, and to the only blank space left, "They're two men, 21 years-old and they're sexually confused. I'd go so far as to say it's a repressed homosexual relationship," he turned back to them, "that's why Paula Marshal wasn't raped – the anger _is _the repression; to fill the need for this relationship. The submissive doesn't know why and the dominant is fighting a feeling he thinks is wrong – the love for another man."

Huang paused, letting the information sink in. The victims and notes were all starting to link and make sense; except for one thing.

Huang's eyes fell upon the photo of Graham Kenny, "Who did Kenny abuse?" he turned to Cragen, "you need to get a list of his victims."

"You think this is revenge?" Elliot asked, obviously intrigued.

Huang shook his head, "no, it could be revulsion."


	6. Appeal

**Disclaimer: THINGS HAVEN'T CHANGED. I'm still poor and Dick's still rich...and the characters are still not mine! Thanks to ITV for the storyline!**

**I have some sad news to start off. I won't be completing beyond this chapter. HAHA! Did I get you? Are you crying? Lol. Ok, I've had my laugh, now onto more serious things. I think Scarlett would appreciate that the most…waves Goodluck with your acting gig honey!**

**Anyway, in all seriousness, this is the second last chapter of this story. The following chapter is a little short, but the next is like…five thousand words, so it'll make up for it; if not in word length then at least in action. What type of action is for you to find out when I update ;)! If you're thinking you can get rid of me easily after I post the last chapter, don't look so happy. My next case file story entitled 'Lies' is already in the works; I've just completed the second chapter (of seven or so chapters) with the help of MariposaAngel (Sam)…so you know what that means! TERRIFIC EO SMUT! YAY!**

**Before you get completely bored and move onto the chapter, I need to thank Kinseyjo with all my gratitude and CM cookies for her fantastic writing and imagination. She wrote the final scene of this chapter – and believe me, it's fabulous. Also, it was her birthday yesterday (28****th**** August), so head over to her profile and wish her a happy birthday, or leave it in a review; she's fantastic. Thank you sooooo much, without you I would be smutless…lol**

**So this chappy is for the amazing Kinsey and also Sam who keeps my head screwed on when I can't remember my name…haha. Thanks darlings!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Squad-room**

**Saturday, October 26**

**9:00am**

"Ok. We're concentrating on known offenders between 19 and 23 years of age," Huang said, turning to Munch and Fin, "have we got a list of Kenny's victim's yet?"

Munch and Fin shook their heads, "still waiting on Brooklyn and Queens to send it through."

The activity in the squad-room had increased; they were working with renewed vigour. Cragen, while happy that there was a significant break in the case, was still nervy with the news that the Police Commissioner was making another appearance at the precinct that morning.

Munch pulled printouts from the machine next to the coffee, highlighting specific passages as he moved towards Elliot and Olivia's desks, "you were right with the TV angles on the murders. Three of them were programmes shown on TV the night or two nights before the murders."

"Only three?" Elliot asked, reading the corresponding TV shows, "what about Paula Marshal's murder?"

Munch shrugged, "haven't found anything yet, Fin's still looking."

"No I'm not," Fin interrupted, joining Munch at his side, "It was on a cartoon channel."

Huang's eyebrows rose, "really? That's an odd choice."

"How?" Elliot asked, sipping his coffee, "you show violence, it promotes it."

Huang folded his arms, "that's a social construction. What show did Jack the Ripper watch?" he paused, gesturing with his hands, "The desire to kill is already within. We breed them; society, not TV. And if it wasn't TV in this case, it'd be something else."

"Like brown hair, or blue eyes," Munch offered.

Huang nodded, "but why is a cartoon an odd choice?" Fin asked.

"Well," Huang began, moving to make himself a cup of coffee, "all fantasies start life as a reality and get twisted. A cartoon doesn't fit."

Cragen shrugged, "what time were they on?"

"9pm," Munch read off the sheets of paper Elliot gave back, "all of them."

Fin nodded at his side, "yeah, 9pm."

"So how do you eroticise cartoon violence?" Huang asked, more to himself than the others.

Olivia decided to answer him anyway, "by doing it?"

Huang nodded, unconvinced, "but why choose it in the first place?" He began to pace again.

Privately Elliot felt dizzy watching him walk backwards and forwards and was sure the squad-room would have a line worn through by the end of this investigation. A quick look with Olivia showed she was thinking along the same line.

Huang stopped, "maybe because it fits the preordained fantasy? Let's sit down and watch TV, and kill in the first way we see after 9pm."

Munch frowned, "why 9pm?"

Huang shrugged, "no idea. But it means something to these two men."

"Uh, Doc, you might want to get a coffee upstairs," Olivia said, breaking Huang out of his thoughts.

Huang furrowed his brow in confusion, "I already have a coffee."

Olivia nodded, raising from her seat and leading him up the stairs at the back of the room, "yeah, but I'm sure it'd taste better away from the Commissioner."

Huang looked over his shoulder as they began to climb the stairs, narrowly avoiding detection by the Commissioner who had stalked into the bullpen.

"Coffee, Commissioner?" Elliot asked kindly.

He gave a grunt as an answer, indicating with his head that he wanted to see Cragen in his office. Elliot gave an apologetic look to Cragen as he passed, watching as he closed the door to his office slowly, delaying the inevitable.

"I believe Huang," Munch said, returning to his desk, "If he makes this appeal, we're screwed."

Ten minutes later, and with a considerably foggier window, the door to Cragen's office opened. The Commissioner left without a backward glance, Cragen following with an unreadable expression on his face. He stopped in the middle of the bullpen, the Commissioner now gone. Noticing their chance, Olivia and Huang had rejoined the squad, waiting for Cragen to talk.

"He's making it isn't he?" Huang said softly.

Cragen nodded solemnly.

"Damn it," Elliot swore, throwing his pen down angrily.

Olivia barely flinched as it bounced across to her side of the desk, "what should we do cap?" she asked quietly.

Cragen shook his head, almost as though he was defeated, "follow up on the victim – offender angle. See what it brings up. Then go home, see what the Commissioner decides to broadcast tonight."

He turned on his heel and went back into his office, the door slamming behind him. This time Olivia flinched; because this time, their Captain seemed to be losing hope.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Stabler and Benson Residence**

**West 51****st**** St, Manhattan**

**Saturday, October 26**

**8:55pm**

Touching a kid inappropriately when they are at their most vulnerable is, like any crime, an action that has extreme ramifications. The detectives spent the entire day cross-referencing the many victims of Graham Kenny with known criminal offenders throughout all boroughs. Each victim had committed multiple crimes after coming into contact with Kenny. Most were in jail, others seemed to fall off the face of the Earth completely. They were willing to bet their pensions that they were out on the street dealing, or being dealt to. It was a sad reminder that one person's sick fantasies could damage the psyche of a human being so much. They had interviewed those that they had narrowed down on their list, and all had solid alibis – most didn't even know their names. Huang had reminded them that, because Kenny taught at a Special Need's school, there was every chance there were many victim's that had not come forward at all. Cragen had sent them home, just in time to hear the Police Commissioner's appeal that was to be aired across all TV networks.

Olivia lay back against Elliot's chest, resting comfortably in the vee of his legs. Elliot's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer, kissing the side of her neck as they waited for the Police Commissioner to make his appearance. Olivia gently rubbed the hands that lay on her stomach, feeling slightly guilty at how comfortable and happy she was feeling. When so many were dying unnecessarily and the public were anything _but _comfortable; a nagging feeling would settle, even though they had every right to be happy.

The show that Olivia had settled on finally stopped, cutting to an image of an empty chair behind a desk; the Commissioner's name on a plaque sitting at it's front. The voice-over informed viewers of the purpose of the message, as the Commissioner took his seat behind the desk.

"Turn it up," Elliot instructed into Olivia's ear, listening as the Commissioner's voice filled their bedroom, introducing himself to the viewers.

"As you are all aware, Manhattan has been experiencing a number of attacks of a decidedly heinous nature. The police of the Manhattan Special Victim's Unit are doing everything in their power to bring those responsible to justice. I urge - _we_ urge - those that know anything to come forward. Even if, against your wishes, you have in some way been implicated in these crimes, now is the time to say enough is enough and do something. If you are being forced into acting in a way that is not of your usual nature; then you are not at fault. We implore you to say something or do something to help make what's wrong, right. So if you have any information, please call the following number…"

Olivia turned off the TV, turning her head to look at Elliot, "how can a man damage someone so much that they feel compelled to torture innocent people?"

Elliot shook his head, sighing, "Kids are very fragile, especially at the age Kenny taught them at. I'm surprised it hasn't happened before."

They remained in silence, Elliot stroking her arm as he kissed her neck.

"I just wish I could take their pain away," Olivia whispered, starting to lose herself in Elliot's touch.

"Of course you want that. I want that," he paused, "you have to remember that there are good people out there; even if we meet the worst of humankind everyday."

Olivia nodded reaching her hand up to cup the back of his neck, drawing his face around to make contact with his lips.

"Make me forget Elliot," she whispered against his lips.

The cases that involved children were always the hardest; matched only by those cases where these victims became offenders. It was a sad and vicious cycle; all too real. Granted, seeing raped and murdered pros day after day wasn't easy, but it was cases like the one they were working where they really needed to clear the memories from their psyches.

The problem with their jobs and the individual cases – _especially_ cases that involved children, since they _had_ four kids – was that there really wasn't a way to make them forget for good. Sex with, and more importantly their love for, one another was a salve for the burn of what they dealt with every day; but the fact remained there was no permanent fix. However, Elliot loved Olivia enough to let her use his body as that pacification whenever she needed.

Elliot remained on the bed, his naked back pressed against the dark walnut headboard, lazily trying to kiss away Olivia's pain along with his own. She had one arm wrapped around his neck, the manicured nails on her right hand scraping lightly through his hair. He pulled at her lips gently with his teeth.

Her kiss was comparable to getting completely trashed off the best Irish Whisky – there would never (and could never) be enough. His hands that had been previously gently stroking the bare skin beneath Olivia's hot pink camisole, slid slowly down to her hips in an effort to turn her so she was straddling his lap. She looked at him with a gleam of the devil in her honey-brown eyes as she turned the way he directed, and let her head drop back in ecstasy when she felt his impressive erection between her thighs.

"I love it when you do that," Elliot commented, gripping her hips tightly.

"Do what?" Olivia groaned.

"Make that face like I'm the only thing you've ever needed."

"You are," Olivia groaned again, rocking softly against him. "Well," she amended, "A girl's gotta eat," she winked.

"Hey. If all you need are me and an occasional pizza, I'm good with that," Elliot grinned.

Olivia smiled back and leaned down to press her lips to his, balancing herself with the palms of her hands against his sculpted chest. He let her think she was in control for a minute before flipping her quickly to her back, never breaking their kiss.

"What was that move?" Olivia asked, her ankle locked around his calf.

"Never heard of the spin move?" he asked coyly.

"You told me the spin move was when you asked me for a kiss on the cheek and you turned your head so I was kissing your lips!" Olivia exclaimed indignantly, reminding him of their first kiss.

"Oh, yeah. _That_ spin move. That was a good one too," Elliot reminisced.

Olivia slapped his chest playfully. "Hey Stabler?" she asked.

"Yeah, Benson?"

"Either make love to me, or I'm going to go get that pizza," she grinned.

Elliot smiled at her as he lowered his face to hers, barely pecking her lips before pulling away. He did it a couple more times before she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back down to her.

"That pizza would be gone by now," she muttered against his mouth as she punished his teasing with a bruising kiss.

That did the trick to turn up the heat and one of Elliot's hand's stole under the hot pink cami to Olivia's breast. She groaned his name and arched her back, effectively pushing her breast into his hand. He stroked the tender skin, rolling her nipple to a peak between his fingers. Olivia reached down to his hips, attempting to push his black boxer-briefs off. But between his hand on her breast, and his tongue in her mouth, she was having a hell of a time even remembering her own name.

"Need some assistance, detective?" Elliot asked with a smug grin, knowing her incapability was partially his fault.

She nodded in response and he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her black boy-cut panties, and tugged them down her hips. As they slid down, he slowly ran his thumb over her clit; making her arch her hips off the bed so he could pull them over her thighs and down her tanned legs.

"I'm sorry; did it look like I was trying to get _me_ naked?" Olivia teased. Elliot ignored her and crushed his lips to hers again.

"God, I love these legs wrapped around me," he said, rubbing her thighs gently.

"I love how you change the subject," Olivia smiled against his mouth, "But since you started," she pulled away and sat up, slowly pulling her cami over her head and dropping it to the floor on top of her panties.

"You naked is the eighth wonder of the world," Elliot breathed appreciatively.

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her breasts to his chest.

"I love you," she smiled, kissing him soundly.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he smiled, kissing her back.

He loved this. Their relationship was so much stronger because they'd been friends for so long before they'd ever started dating. They knew each other so well that it wasn't all about the physical; they were best friends and truly loved each other as such.

"And remind me again why you _still aren't __**naked**_?" Olivia asked.

"You didn't seem all that interested," Elliot teased her.

Olivia gave him an exasperated sigh, "I'm _always_ interested. Even at a crime scene for Christ's sake. Now, get. Naked."

Elliot smiled at her and stood next to the bed as he shucked his boxer-briefs. Olivia smiled like an animal that had caught its prey after a long hunt. Her eyes drifted down momentarily; a _very _long hunt.

"You make me nervous when you get that look on your face," Elliot quipped.

"You exasperate me," Olivia grumbled, rising up on her knees on the edge of the bed, pulling him to her by his ass.

He smirked at her as he threaded his fingers into her tangled hair.

"So you're going to get rough with me?" Elliot asked.

Olivia reached between them and stroked him gently, "You like it rough," she growled.

It wasn't a question.

He grinned at her, "Only with you," he said, palming her breast lightly.

Her head dropped back again, exposing her slender neck. Elliot placed a knee on the edge of the bed to get close enough to press kisses to her throat. She made a deep humming noise and he could feel the sweet vibrations through his lips. His left hand traced delicate patterns over her body, the back of his hand trailing lightly over her hyper-sensitive skin.

"Elliot," she moaned, licking her lips seductively.

"What?" he groaned, sucking softly at her collarbone.

"Touch me," she begged.

Even though he already was, Elliot knew that wasn't what she meant. Ever so slowly, his fingers tripped over her hips to her centre. He trailed his middle finger slowly back and forth through her damp folds. Olivia squirmed, trying to force him to dip his fingers within. She stopped moving and then shifted suddenly, two of his fingers sliding inside her.

"God," she muttered; a silent prayer.

Elliot thrust his fingers slowly in and out of her, nudging her clit with his thumb. Olivia's eyes were squeezed shut and her fingers were speared through her own hair as she rocked back and forth on his hand.

"Come on baby," she whispered, urging him on.

He picked up the pace of his thrusts a little and she sucked a breath through her teeth. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought she was in pain. Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out and sheathed his erection where they had been, drawing a surprised gasp from Olivia. Rolling her back down to her back, he thrust quickly in and out of her, knowing she was right on the edge.

"Right there," she gasped, meeting him thrust for thrust; her hips bucking furiously beneath him.

"Olivia," he swore, kissing a path between her breasts, pulling a nipple into his mouth and giving it a gentle bite.

"GOD," she gasped again.

"I didn't know you found religion," his words vibrated in her ear but she ignored him, reaching for her orgasm.

"Baby," she whined, rocking her hips into his.

"Come, Liv," Elliot directed, reaching between them and brushing his thumb over her clit, effectively blowing her apart.

He was able to stave off his own climax momentarily while Olivia rode the wave of hers, but the look on her face when he made her come was too much and he was falling right behind her. He kissed her gently as they came back down, running his fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp gently.

She brushed a hand over his jaw and pulled back, smiling. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, Liv," Elliot replied pulling the sheet and comforter up over their cooling bodies.

He pulled out of her gently, smiling at the hiss she made at the loss of contact. Elliot rolled to his side and gathered Olivia against him, kissing her shoulder as she wiggled her ass against his lap.

"I need a minute to recover, woman. You're going to kill me one of these days," he teased.

"I'm going to take a nap, then, old man," Olivia teased back. "Wake me whenever."

"Old man?" he asked. "OLD MAN?" he rolled her back underneath him. "Who you calling old?" he demanded, bringing his lips back down to hers for a sweet kiss to start out round two.


	7. Reprieve

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia constantly making out? Is Kathy off on some deserted island? Is the storyline good? No? Well that means they don't belong to me, and I don't own them. SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and Associates. Again, the main storyline is with huge thanks to ITV; creator of Wire in the Blood.**

**Author's note: …Sniffles. This is the last chapter of Serial. But do not fear, there is another story in the works called 'Lies'. It's about three chapters long so far, but I won't be posting it until I'm well into it. I have to thank the living daylights out of Kinsey and Sam for their wonderful contributions that you've all enjoyed immensely. They're angels, and I'm so, so grateful. Thank you my darlings!**

**Finally, to all of my loyal readers who read and review; thank you soooo much for going through this fun but mostly grisly (lol) journey with me. I love reading about what you think, and I'll take everything into consideration as I write 'Lies'. **

**I find it funny that people who don't leave reviews, are able to click the little button, favourite the story or me as an author, but don't bother to type three words and click submit, there aren't really any words…but there are a number of finger gestures! Lol. But please, if you read it, review it – leave some sort of comment that you enjoyed or hated it. It's the last chapter, so just take the time out to let me know what you thought. Better late than never!**

**I have one final recommendation for you all to read. A Winding Road by fire4effect is sensational. You want good casefile? Read this. It's so much like the show it's freaky, but the fantastic work by this author hasn't been rewarded. So go there are leave a review please! You can find the author in my Favourite Author page.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, the mystery is solved! Thanks for sticking with me,**

**xoxo Laura xoxo**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Stabler and Benson Residence**

**West 51****st**** St, Manhattan, New York**

**Sunday, October 27**

**1:55am**

"Shit," Olivia exclaimed, her voice thick with sleep, "what time is it?"

Elliot unwrapped his arms from around Olivia, reaching out and slapping at the alarm clock repeatedly; that is, before he realised the sound wasn't coming from it. The noise was in fact coming from both their beepers, buried in the neat pile of work clothes sitting at the end of their bed. Olivia seemed to regain some form of consciousness before Elliot, and rose unsteadily from the bed to retrieve the source of their annoyance.

Elliot finally turned his head to absorb what time it actually was, "it's not going to be good news," Elliot warned, realising it was barely two in the morning.

Olivia rubbed sleep from her eyes as she dug through their clothes for her work pants, "turn the lamp on for me?"

Elliot reached for his switch, flicking it on; flinching slightly as his eyes adjusted to the light that now filled his corner of the room. Stretching, he swung his feet over the side of the bed, raising his arms over his head in a vain attempt to work the kinks out.

"It's Cragen," Olivia sighed, "we've got another victim."

"Shit," Elliot swore under his breath, pausing halfway to the bathroom, his shoulders dropping where he stood.

Olivia walked towards him, his back still to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his back, just below his neck.

He relaxed under her touch, "come on El, we need to go."

He nodded; there was no use delaying the inevitable.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Corner East 51****st**** and Broadway**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Sunday, October 27**

**2:20am**

The air was unseasonably sticky - almost suffocating - as they exited their sedan in the middle of the deserted road; save for the vehicles that belonged to those that were canvassing the scene before them. A car, its windshield smashed to pieces, was stationary in the left hand lane, it's headlights still on.

Olivia and Elliot approached Melinda, who was bending over the body within the light that streamed from one of the car's headlights. The volume of blood surrounding the body, and that which stained the car's interior and hood indicated a considerably violent death. One look at the victim's butchered body lying on the ground proved them right.

Melinda looked up, shaking her head, "two victims; one the owner of the car, Zack Mode, 34. The other," she gestured to the side of the car, where another body lay motionless, "is Paul Carey, 20. We called the girlfriend of the car's owner, and she had no idea who he was."

"How'd you know his name?" Olivia asked, moving around the front of the car, and opposite Melinda.

"He had a video card with a photo ID in his wallet," she pointed at the body in front of her with her pen, "and Mode had his registration and license in the car with him."

Olivia looked up from the body, "what was the cause of death?"

"Butchered, for want of a better word," Melinda said, "both victims were stabbed repeatedly with a knife consistent with a length of a machete. Both necks were slit from left to right; the carotid artery was sliced clean in half."

"Jesus," Olivia whispered, "no wonder there's so much blood."

Melinda pointed at the windshield, "CSU reckons Mode stopped for his killer, the windshield was shattered from the outside by the branch at the side of the road," she turned to Elliot, "there's glass embedded in its surface."

Elliot nodded, "he was pulled from the car?"

Melinda nodded, "as far as we can tell he was dragged by his collar, there's a tear in his shirt, and glass in his hair. But then again that could have been made by the knife as it was driven into his neck."

Elliot moved his eyes from the body Melinda was talking about, to the car's broken driver's side window; blood staining its edges and interior.

His gaze finally rested on the body to his left, the youthful face pale and yellowing in the artificial light, "So what were they doing together?"

Melinda shrugged, "there are no obvious signs of sexual activity, nor any indication that they even knew each other," she rose off her haunches, "maybe Carey was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Elliot shook his head in opposition, "I don't think so," he said, using his gloved hand to open that of the young male at his feet, "Liv, look."

Olivia retraced her steps to where Elliot was crouching, bending to look at what Elliot was pointing at. Elliot had pried open his fingers, revealing a number of marbles sitting in his palm. They watched silently as a couple rolled off his hand and onto the bitumen of the road under their feet; into a circle drawn using chalk. It looked like he was in the middle of a game of marbles before he was brutally attacked.

"The submissive," Olivia breathed, Elliot's head nodding to her left, "Huang was right."

Elliot sighed, standing straight again, "the Dominant crossed the line."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan, New York**

**SVU Squad-room**

**Sunday, October 7**

**9:20am**

The mood in the room was decidedly sombre, another two faces added to their already over-crowded evidence board staring back at them in the middle of the room. Cragen was in his office, the door closed as he talked to the Police Commissioner on his phone.

"Paul Carey was on the list of ex-pupils from Graham Kenny's Special Needs Class in Manhattan," Olivia read off her computer screen, "he had a string of anti-social and violent offences to his name. However, he doesn't have any known associates."

Munch's phone rang, interrupting her report, "Munch," he answered.

Olivia re-focused her attention to her screen, "he spent time in a juvenile detention centre in Lower Manhattan where he was on the Learning Disability Program."

Huang nodded his head, "he's definitely the submissive then. A victim that never reported Kenny's advances because he lacked the capacity to know what was being done to him."

Elliot opened the lab report in front of him, "his blood matches the sample that was taken from the fridge in Paula Marshal's house."

Olivia shook her head, "his partner made him write in his own blood?"

Munch rose from his desk, "sorry to interrupt, but that was the manager from the shoe store we last canvassed for those work-boots. She says one of her employees admitted to stealing a size 11.5 work boot not long ago."

Fin dropped his pen, "guess that means we're going out?"

Munch nodded, "let's go."

Olivia watched as they disappeared down the corridor, "coffee?" she asked Elliot and Huang.

Huang declined, but Elliot remained silent, "Elliot?" Huang asked.

He finally tore his eyes off his computer screen, "guess what happens at the juvie centre that Paul Carey stayed in every night at 9pm?"

Olivia shrugged, "what?"

"Lock-in," Elliot answered, the pieces starting to fall into place.

Huang nodded, smirking, "a time when they could sit and fantasise."

Olivia began to type into her computer, "let's find out who he shared a room with and who he was closest to."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Shoes n' Sox**

**West Broadway, Manhattan, New York**

**Sunday, October 7**

**9:45am**

"It was…just that she was so…adamant that I call the police is all." Marina Klein's large face was etched with worry and confusion.

Munch placed his hand on her forearm, ignoring Fin's smirk, "you did the right thing."

Marina nodded, "it's probably nothing. But she just seemed desperate is all."

Munch nodded in understanding, "did you have an address for Ms Cash?"

Marina reached under the counter for a folder, turning it so that Fin could note down her address.

While he copied down the necessary information, Marina leant forward over the counter, "thank you for coming in Detective," she eyed Fin who was purposefully avoiding looking at them, "I know you're incredibly busy."

Fin gave the folder back to her, "thank you for your help Ms Klein."

They moved for the entrance, "don't be a stranger," she called out, "and for the record, it's Miss Klein."

Munch stalked out of the shop before Fin could say anything; but he thought it best to beat him to the punch, "don't even…"

Fin's eyes widened in innocence, "I said nothing."

Munch pulled open the car door, "yeah, well don't."

Fin snorted, "Just cause she loves your bony ass."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Apartment of Sophie Cash**

**West 34****th**** and 2****nd**** Avenue, Manhattan, New York**

**Sunday, October 7**

**10:00am**

"Press it again," Fin instructed, moving back onto the footpath to look up at the windows of the apartment building.

They had been buzzing Cash's apartment for five minutes, but there was no answer. The building in question was considerably run down; and it was a safe-bet that it was both rat and cockroach infested. The front door, while locked, looked as though it would take limited effort to pull it off its hinges.

Munch was increasingly losing patience, so he pressed each button in succession, hoping at least one resident would open up for them.

"Who the hell is it?" A male voice boomed over the intercom.

"NYPD, can you buzz us in?" Munch asked.

"How do I know you ain't no crazy killer?" The voice replied indignantly.

"You'll either have to come down and look for yourself, or take our word for it," Munch said wryly.

There was silence, and then the buzzer to open the door sounded.

Munch turned to Fin, "didn't think so."

The entrance was dingy, cobwebs hanging in the corners on the ceiling. There was a dank smell, and the walls were stained with what they really didn't want to know. They moved slowly and silently down the main corridor, before scaling the stairs to the second floor; third apartment. Fin banged his fist against the door, calling out Sophie's name. There was no movement beyond the door that they could hear and the paper-thin quality of the wall wouldn't conceal much.

Fin turned to his right, noticing a woman's face staring back at them from the apartment next door, called out, "hey!"

She tried to close the door, but Fin's foot prevented it from closing completely. He winced as the door shut on his foot.

He ignored the pain, pulling out his badge, "I'm Detective Tutuola, and this is my partner Detective Munch," he pointed at Munch who was loitering behind him, "we're wondering if you could tell us about Ms. Cash from next door?"

The neighbour opened her door a little wider, sighing, "She lives with two guys, about twenty years old. Her boyfriend scares me, I try and keep out of the way."

Munch nodded, "anything else?"

She nodded, looking over their shoulders warily, "I don't want to seem like a gossip, but she had this terrible bruise on her eye this week, and another one on her side the week before. I think he hits her a lot."

Fin shook his head, "do you have any idea where they are now?"

"I saw them leave about a half hour ago. I don't know where," she replied, moving to close the door.

"Thanks for your help,"

They made their way to the top of the stairs, "we need to get in that apartment, call the precinct."

Munch pulled out his phone, dialling their Captain's number, "Captain, it's John. We followed a lead to Sophie Cash's apartment; she lives with two other young men, about 20."

Munch listened as Cragen relayed the information to those in the room with him, "Huang wants to know if she was abused."

"Neighbour says she often saw her with bruises, and that it seems like she's taking a beating from her boyfriend." Munch replied.

Munch heard Elliot's voice in the background, then Huang's and then their Captains, "Huang says that Cash is the Dominant's girlfriend. He reckons that his behaviour is going to escalate by involving her."

Munch's eyebrow rose, "is she in danger?"

More muffled voices, then, "Huang says definitely. And that she knows it," Cragen replied.

"What makes him think that?" Munch asked.

"Because she admitted to stealing the shoes; she wants someone to help her escape, according to Doc. Don't move, I'll get a warrant and be there ASAP with gang."

"Right, Cap," Munch said, hanging up.

He turned to Fin's questioning gaze, "I think we hit the jackpot."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Apartment of Sophie Cash, Paul Carey and Elias Tobin**

**West 34****th**** and 2****nd**** Avenue, Manhattan, New York**

**Sunday, October 27**

**11:23am**

"That was quick," Munch said, taking the search warrant from Cragen.

"Yeah, well Casey wasn't happy," Cragen sighed, "Was up my behind when I said she needed to find a judge on a Sunday."

Elliot kicked the door down, the jamb splintering with the force.

Cragen raised an eyebrow, "you couldn't wait?"

Elliot shook his head, pulling out his gun as a precaution, "We need to find these guys now; we can't wait anymore."

Olivia followed behind Elliot, clearing the small space as Munch, Fin, Huang, Cragen and the CSU techs filtered into the dirty and messy apartment. Cigarette butts, food wrappers and leftovers littered the floor of the main room; a large television sitting right in the middle, stationary and black; ominous.

Olivia noticed a framed photo to her right, lifting it for observation, "that's Paul Carey," she said to Fin, pointing at the male on the far left.

"And that's Sophie Cash," Fin said, pointing at the girl in the centre.

"And that must be the dominant," Olivia deduced, indicating the male that had his arm wrapped around Sophie's shoulder.

He was unattractive and brooding; his smile revealing a large gap-tooth and set of yellowing teeth. His hair was a dark brown and greasy, his gangly arms full of tattoos; his right one with a fierce-looking dragon winding it's way up his forearm, disappearing under the sleeve of his shirt.

"Guys, in here," Elliot called from the cramped bathroom at the back of the apartment.

Olivia and Fin joined Munch in the doorway, watching as Elliot pulled a bloody shirt out of the sink with a gloved hand, "Bag it," he directed one of the techs who was lingering behind the group.

They moved out of his way and instead into the grimy living-room; lifting the sofas cushions for anything that would help to find the identity of the last remaining in this trio of misfits.

"Got something," Olivia said, bending over to retrieve the wallet that had fallen from the gap between the sofa and pillow.

She opened it, moving the money and irrelevant receipts to the side, "no credit cards, but I think…yes." She finished, pulling out a video rental card, similar to the one Paul Carey owned from one of the pockets.

Elias Tobin leered back at her in the photo, just as creepy as the other photo she'd seen of him. She replaced the card in the wallet watching as Fin moved wrappers and food off the coffee table sitting in front of the couch.

"His name's Elias Tobin," Olivia relayed, placing the wallet into an evidence bag and into the waiting hands of a tech to her right.

"Let's see what they were watching," Fin said, switching on the television.

It seemed that they had been in the middle of watching a movie that had been taped, as the video machine whirred into life. On the screen appeared a woman, in her thirties tied to a tree, her mouth gagged. In front of her a fire blazed; and in it rested a knife, the flames licking at its surface, turning it red-hot. Her attacker was watching her in guarded amusement, before rising from where he was seated against a tree-stump, pulling the knife out of the fire. Surrounded by trees, the woman realised how isolated they were and gave up screaming against her gag, slumping against the tree she was tied to as her captor attacked her.

"That was on last night," Munch breathed, ignoring Fin's stare.

"Turn it off," Olivia said in disgust, startled slightly by the sound of Elliot's ringing phone.

"Stabler," Elliot answered, surprised to hear his Captain on the other end.

"Elliot, we just got a report of a male and female in their early twenties abducting a woman at knifepoint in your general area. They're driving a white SUV," Cragen paused, "we're circulating the description with strict orders not to attempt to apprehend them; he's extremely dangerous."

Elliot sighed, "we got a name of the remaining partner," he said as reply.

"I have the list of Kenny's students in front of me, run it by me," Cragen said, the sound of shuffling paper distinct in the background.

"Elias Tobin," Elliot answered, moving to the side as Olivia moved past him.

There was silence as Cragen scanned the list, "I have an Elias Tobin on two lists."

Elliot's eyes widened; Olivia noticed, mouthing, "what?"

Elliot shook his head, "what did he do?"

"I have him as a student of Graham Kenny and on the system with charges for assault and luring and abducting a 16 year-old last year."

"Shit," Elliot replied, "anything else?"

Silence.

"Captain?"

"Tobin shared a cell with Carey in the juvie centre for six months. Carey came out four months ago, Tobin came out the day before Graham Kenny disappeared."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Stabler and Benson Sedan**

**Portable SVU, Manhattan, New York**

**Sunday, October 27**

**11:45am**

Huang, Elliot and Olivia had piled into their sedan, setting out to find where Tobin and Cash were gone. Their last known whereabouts was two streets over where they had abducted the woman, since then they had remained well hidden; perhaps by the volume of traffic caused by the pouring rain that was pelting their windshield. They could barely see two feet in front of them; the hope of finding a white car was less than slim. They remained silent as they travelled down the street, Munch and Fin close behind.

"Could they be dead already?" Elliot asked, breaking the silence.

Huang watched Elliot carefully in the rear-view mirror, "no," he said firmly, "torture's a ritual, it takes time."

"Where are they?" Olivia asked frustratedly, rubbing her forehead furiously with her hand.

Huang shrugged, "they're following that recording; so somewhere amongst trees, somewhere in Manhattan. It has to be here, because that's where it all started."

"Central Park." Elliot said, starting as their video crackled to life.

"This is grand central to all units. White SUV spotted on outskirts of Central Park West; unoccupied."

Olivia picked up the radio, "this is portable SVU to grand central, we're too far away right now. What units are present?"

"Two dog handlers. The rain's kept people away, no beat cops in the area." The voice replied.

Huang leant forward, "if we don't act, they'll die."

Elliot tapped his thumb on the steering wheel angrily, "if we send them in, Tobin is alerted and kills them both. We do nothing? He kills them anyway, what are we going to do?"

Huang rubbed his chin, "we have to rely on Sophie."

Olivia turned around in surprise, "Sophie?"

"Detective Benson?" The voice on the radio asked, "How do you want us to proceed?"

Huang shrugged, "she wants a way out of the relationship," he paused, "they have to go in without alarming him. Get them to send the dogs in the form a perimeter around him, no human presence."

Olivia relayed the information into the radio, sitting back nervously.

"I hope you're right."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Central Park West, Manhattan, New York**

**Sunday, October 27**

**12:15pm**

Cragen was at the scene before them, liaising with one of the dog handlers that had remained back, his fellow handler further in the park with the dogs. The rain was still teeming, soaking them all to the bone. If only that was the single affect of the rain; the area beyond the initial border of trees was barely visible and the ground was incredibly muddy and slippery. Fin, losing his footing slightly, had to grab Olivia's elbow as they climbed the incline to Cragen for stability.

In the car, the radio had informed them that five police dogs had formed a perimeter around Tobin, Cash and an unknown female being held captive; abducted from her car.

"Captain?" Olivia asked as they finally reached him.

Cragen looked over, gesturing to the equipment van, "get on your Kevlar and check your guns; and get in there now," he turned to Huang, "Doc, I want you to stay back, this guy's got an eight inch knife on him"

Huang nodded, watching as Elliot and Olivia pulled on the thick bullet-proof vests with Munch and Fin.

Five minutes later they were armed, covered and extremely wet; standing in amongst trees where they were sheltered slightly from view; their dark attire aiding in their task.

In front of them stood Elias Tobin, startled slightly by the appearance of the police dogs; so much so that he was yet to realise that there were now officers surrounding him completely. To his right was his girlfriend, Cash, crying inconsolably, her arms wrapped around her middle in a vain attempt to ward off the cold. To Cash's right, tied to the tree, was the female that had been abducted by Tobin. She had a cut above her left eye and was crying just as hard as Cash, her body falling limp against her restraints.

The fire that Tobin had tried to light was long gone, soaked by the pouring rain. It remained as a pile of wood, smoking lightly from the previous efforts he'd made at lighting it.

Tobin began to pace, yelling "shut up," sporadically; whether at Cash or the woman against the tree was unknown.

Elliot and Olivia tightened their grips on their guns, watching intently for any sudden movements. They could see the knife resting in the pile of wood, just to the left of Cash's foot. Tears and rain were flooding her vision so there was every chance she didn't know it was there.

"What are we waiting for?" Elliot whispered.

"For Tobin to get far enough away from the knife, so everyone gets out alive." Munch whispered back, moving further behind the tree.

They watched, quietly, as Tobin turned around, searching for something.

"What's he doing?" Olivia breathed, Tobin moving away from them, and towards a nearby tree.

"I can't see, there's a frigging branch in the way," Elliot replied, swiping at the offending twig.

Just as he moved it aside, he could see Tobin pulling up a huge branch resting against a tree stump, intending to run at one of the dogs that were barking insistently at him.

"Shit," Olivia hissed, realising what was going to happen just before it did.

As Tobin made to move past Sophie and into the dense shrubs, she had gathered control of her emotions; reaching down, lifting the knife at her feet and plunging it into Tobin's abdomen. It all happened in slow motion; Tobin's look of surprise, Cash's look of surprise and the officer's look of surprise.

"Go!" Elliot yelled, racing forward with Olivia and the officer to his left, "call for a medic," he called out behind him.

Munch pulled a radio out of his belt, "Captain, we need a medic. Tobin's down, stab wound to the abdomen," he paused, "it doesn't look too severe, but we don't want to chance this guy getting out easily."

Olivia reached Sophie, wrapping a cautious arm around her trembling shoulders, "It's over," she whispered, "it's over."

While Olivia was busy consoling Sophie, Fin had made his way to the woman tied to the tree; his fingers slipping on the rope tied around her hands, "what's your name?" He asked kindly.

She sniffed, "Caroline," she said, voice trembling, "he was going to kill me!" She screamed, the gravity of the situation finally seeming to make sense in her head.

Fin shushed her as he followed Olivia to where an ambulance was waiting for them.

"He killed Paul didn't he? And the others on the news?" Sophie asked quietly, leaning heavily against Olivia as she was bundled into the back of the ambulance.

Olivia nodded, "yes sweetheart. But it's over now. Ok? It's over."

Sophie nodded, but she didn't look convinced.

Fin helped Caroline after Sophie, turning to Olivia, "you going to ride with them?"

Olivia nodded, "yeah, help Elliot with Tobin; make sure that son-of-a-bitch hits his head on his way into the car."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan, New York**

**SVU Squad-room**

**Monday, October 28**

**9:13am**

Olivia bit her bottom lip in an effort to stem laughter that threatened to bubble from within her. Elliot and she were sitting in Cragen's office with Huang, Munch and Fin, while they waited for the Police Commissioner to grace them with his presence. Munch was leaning quietly against the wall, intrigued by the condition of the nails on his right hand and Huang was flipping through a file that was sitting to his left. Fin on the other hand was watching through the horizontal blinds on the back of the office door so they had enough time to gather their bearings upon the Commissioner's appearance.

Tobin had been arraigned on Sunday; and Casey was spending the morning speaking with his attorney. Sophie was at Mercy General; under observation until the medics felt she was ready to be left on her own. Huang felt that it would take her a while to get used to her newfound freedom; the first three months would be critical to both her physical and emotional recovery. Huang had promised to give her therapy once a week while this rehabilitation took place, and that had satisfied the mind of the doctor's observing her.

The Commissioner had made an appearance on the television on Sunday night, thanking the Special Victim's Unit and Cragen for their diligence and hard-work on the case; with special mention to Huang for his help in aiding the investigation. Huang had smirked as they watched the telecast, and upon Fin's insistence – more for the awkwardness than anything - had made himself available at the Commissioner's request to meet them this morning.

Elliot yawned, bored with the surroundings. He turned to his left, well, with most of his surroundings. All they needed to do was change location and lose the other detectives and he'd be incredibly happy. Olivia smiled, watching him watching her out of the corner of her eyes. He had given up making faces at her; she wasn't going to budge, so he started poking her in the side instead.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Elliot, stop it," she scolded, slapping at his hand.

Elliot grinned as she swiped at air, poking her thigh instead, "Elliot," she warned, crossing her leg away from him.

Before he had a chance to poke her again, Fin moved quickly away from the door to Cragen's office, sitting on the filing cabinet behind Elliot, "he's coming."

Olivia felt like she was in the Principal's office all over again. She sat straighter, Elliot and the other's in the room mirroring her actions. The door flew open and the Commissioner strode in, followed by a slightly happier looking Cragen.

The Detectives and Huang stood as he made his way behind Cragen's desk, acknowledging them with a nod of his head. He cleared his throat as he eyed them all separately with his piercing gaze.

Munch shifted uncomfortably, glad that Huang was covering the majority of him from the Commissioner.

"We're extremely pleased that this case has ended without further loss of life than we had expected," he paused, rubbing his chin, "we're also pleased that the case of Graham Kenny has been closed," he coughed, "uh…permanently."

Olivia nodded, watching Cragen roll his eyes behind the Commissioner's back.

"This case has been obviously very hard on this unit, you've all been working for a week straight, so I think it's fair to grant the Captain's request that another two weeks be added to your annual leave when you choose to take it."

Elliot's mouth twitched in an almost half-smile as he shared a quick look with Cragen.

"Also, it came to our attention that there may also be a promotion in the works. Bearing in mind the paperwork still needs to be filed and worked out before anything formal occurs. We'll get back to you within the week," he stopped, giving a genuine smile, "I know that sometimes we don't always see eye to eye," he looking pointedly at Huang who remained stoically impassive, "but the fact remains, we play for the same team. I wanted to express our gratitude and your hard work."

"Thank you," Huang said, surprising the rest of the detectives with his response.

The Commissioner nodded, making his way to the office door, "and I'll put a good word in with your superiors at the FBI."

Huang nodded, unmoved as the Commissioner left.

"Ice-man," Munch commented, clapping a hand on Huang's back.

Huang smirked, looking at his watch, "I have a meeting with 'my superiors'," he made air quotation marks with his fingers, "so I have to get going. Have a good week," he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Munch, Fin," Cragen started, pulling up a file from his desk, "Casey needs you in court today for the Macon case," he handed the file to Munch, "head over now and see how the Tobin case is going."

Fin nodded, following Munch in the same direction Huang disappeared.

Elliot and Olivia tried to slink away out the door without notice, "you two," Cragen called out before they could make it out the door, "paperwork."

"Dammit," Elliot said, sagging heavily into his chair.

Olivia smirked at him as she lifted the first file off the large pile that sat on their partition, "don't be such a girl."

Elliot raised an eyebrow, "a girl?"

Olivia signed the page in front of her with a flourish of her pen, ignoring the bait Elliot was offering her with his question. She could still feel his eyes on her and she was getting increasingly hot from the intensity of it.

"Liv?" She could hear the smirk in his voice, but refused to look up like he wanted her to.

"You're wearing the red one?"

Olivia's pen froze momentarily, and she tried hard not to look down her blouse to see if he was right. Her curiosity won out, and her eyes flickered down and back up just as quickly. She thought it was fast enough, but she caught Elliot's victorious grin in her peripheral vision.

Olivia looked up and caught Elliot's eye, just as his fell to the computer screen in front of him. For all she knew it was off, but his fingers ran over the keys on the board, his mouth still showing the remains of his Cheshire grin.

His fingers froze however, when he looked at the clock over Olivia's right shoulder and saw as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, her fingers playing with the collar of her shirt, flirting with the button at the centre of her chest. Elliot tried half-heartedly to quell the appreciative groan from sounding from his throat, but it made it across the desk; loud enough for her, quiet enough that it didn't draw the attention of those surrounding them.

Olivia shook her head, moving the completed file aside, reaching for another one. Her hand remained where it was however, and Elliot watched intrigued as she popped the button open and closed; barely catching a glimpse of the lace that sat underneath.

"You know what we need?" Elliot asked, his voice at a dangerously low level.

Olivia's heart beat increased at the heat he was permeating, "what?"

"Coffee." Elliot answered, watching Olivia' brow furrow a little in confusion.

"Coffee?" Olivia echoed.

Elliot nodded, "From Downtown."

Olivia nodded, a hint of a smile twitching at her mouth, "that'll take us at least half an hour, maybe more with the traffic."

Elliot stood from his chair, pulling on his suit jacket, "Well we better get a move on."

Olivia sauntered past him, "leave the jacket. It'll only get in the way."

Elliot grinned, "exactly. Coffee's much better without a jacket."

**The end**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Thanks guys! Remember to leave a review!**

**I'm going to leave you all with the summary of my next story 'Lies'…**

**The body of an esteemed Judge is found cold and lifeless in his chambers by a court clerk and ADA Casey Novak. A confession from a teenage girl makes it seem to be an open and shut case; but upon closer inspection, the detectives at the 1-6 uncover an intricate web of deceit and lies. With accusations of illicit affairs and molestation, will they be able to find who is really telling the truth?**


End file.
